A differnet beginning
by HPFANGIB
Summary: What might have happened if Harry decided to think the opposite of what his Uncle said after the Zoo incident, so when he said there was no Magic... this is a short story three chapters once finished
1. Chapter 1

CH1

Magic

Harry rubbed his rapidly bruising shoulder and knew his head would be aching soon from being slammed into the cupboard as Uncle Vernon slammed the little door and locked it. "There's no such thing as magic!" he bellowed as he stormed into the kitchen leaving Harry alone to ponder if there was no magic how did the glass on the snake's cage disappear and then reappear.

Harry spent hours long after everyone went to bed thinking about it. Finally as the sun was just starting to rise he had an idea why not try it again, but this time use one of his three army men, they used to be Dudley's but they were each missing an arm or leg, lost in battle not in honorable battle with fellow soldiers but with his big fat cousins abuse, the only thing his cousin was good at.

Harry placed the army man on the shelf the thought about it, trying to remember everything just before the glass disappeared and Dudley ended up trapped in the cage. He remembered feeling something, but wasn't sure what it was. He was angry of course and hurt, Dudley was banging on the glass annoying the nice snake when he wanted Dudley to fall in, to break through, something and that's exactly what happened. We he did so it must have come from inside, whatever it was; Uncle Vernon said it wasn't magic, well if uncle Vernon said there was no magic then that's just what it was, magic. Quickly deciding that from now on doing and believing the exact opposite of anything uncle Vernon said or did.

Harry thought about the magic inside himself picturing it moving out like an invisible arm. Harry believed so much he could almost feel it there reaching out towards the army man missing its head. As the magic touched the army man Harry opened his eyes and found the army man gone. Just like the glass. Harry was still in shock when a minute later the army man reappeared like it never left. Excited Harry reached out again and this time watched as the army man disappeared. Harry went to grab it with his real hand and it truly wasn't there. Harry found he was tired, probably because he'd been up all night so he laid back and waited. The wait was much longer then the first time but finally the army man returned and Harry smiled as he closed his eyes and slept.

Harry tried many things with his army men. He soon found he could make them float and fly around as if they were supermen flying to save the day, but it wasn't till three days later that he learned some truly new. No matter how good you become cooking bacon sometimes you still get burned and that's what he did. A slice of bacon popped and almost got him in the eye and when he jerked back he knocked a plate off the counter breaking it.

Harry of course was frightened and just wanted to fix the plate before uncle Vernon saw it and suddenly it was fixed, unfortunately Dudley who waited excitedly for Harry's punishment for breaking the plate paled worriedly as the plate fixed itself but he came to his senses and knowing Harry would now be in more trouble for fixing the plate then breaking it in the first place ran faster than he ever had to fetch his father who unfortunately had his belt in hand and murder in his eyes.

Harry spent the next three days in his cupboard and most of that time with his back bleeding. The first day he couldn't even think about trying more magic, the pain was just too unbearable but the next days he spent thinking of new things for his magic to do making a game out of it.

Life became bearable at privet drive until the letter came addressed to him under the stairs but Uncle Vernon took it, soon more letters and after several days he found himself in a shack on an island wishing himself a happy birthday when a Hagrid came and told him he was a wizard, being taken to Diagon alley and receiving his wand and more importantly his snowy white owl Hedwig. Unfortunately he found himself back at Privet Drive again with a whole month before the train would take him away to his new school and as soon as he walked in and Vernon had made sure Hagrid was gone Harry was grabbed forcefully by the arm and shoved into his new room and was told to stay, while some things had changed others had stayed the same. The cupboard under the stair didn't remain empty it was now the home of his new truck with his school stuff that were now locked inside.

By the second day even the extra room his new room provided became boring, haven seen the outside, he needed to get out if only a little while, so he spent hours thinking until he remembered the time he had magically ended up on the school roof.

He spent another hour just trying to remember everything about the time, he had been scared, running from Dudley and his gang when he turned the corner he knew too late that it was a dead end and he would be trapped with no teachers insight to curb Dudley or his gangs playtime of beating up Harry when Harry glanced up and just wished he was up there among the pigeons Dudley couldn't get there and suddenly he was there looking down safe from his tormentors but not from the school or Uncle Vernon when he got home. Unfortunately he had been suspended for a week and it took that long to recover.

Shaking the painful memory away Harry thought only of ending up on the roof and tried copying those feelings from that day and suddenly he was on the roof of the school, just like that day years ago. Luckily it was late at night and no one saw him. At first he was excited but then fear started to creep in, what if he couldn't get back, what if this was the only place he could go, but after a few long minutes Harry calmed down enough to "jump" to his room, jump was a good enough word to use whatever he had done, with no one the wiser so Harry laid down and thought of a plan for the next day.

After he had fixed breakfast but was only given bread and water before being sent to his room Harry's plan wasn't working. Thinking on the bank and "jumping" wasn't working, in fact thinking of anywhere in Diagon Ally wasn't working, even "Jumping" to the Leaky Caldron wasn't working not that he wanted to show up there and be mobbed again anyway. Harry was about to give up but remembers a small alley just a few doors down from the Leaky Caldron it's was just big enough for a few large trash bins but if he could jump there it would work.

Harry "jumped" to the alley and was assaulted by the smell of rotten trash, but the smell would make sure he wasn't seen easily, Hagrid had said muggles weren't to know about magic. Harry walked quickly into the Leaky Caldron following a mother and daughter with brown bushy hair. As the mother stopped Harry quickly continued on keeping his head down so the bartender that had called him out last time didn't get the chance this time. Coming to the brick wall leading to the alley Harry pulled his wand and then thought for a second before imagining his magic flowing into his finger and touching the brick just like Hagrid had done only with his umbrella and the bricks started to move.

"How'd you do that?" Came an overexcited voice all too close behind him, making him jump almost out of his skin.

"Hermione, don't scare him like that!" The Harry was met with the smile of the bushy haired girl's mother while the girls looked meekly at the ground between them.

"I'm sorry," she said before looking up. "I just didn't know you could do that without a wand."

Harry smiled at the girl. "It's ok, I just didn't know you were there, but you can do all sorts of things without a wand, I'm not even sure how to use my wand."

The girl's eyes widened. "Can you show me?"

Harry smiled kind of mischievously and watched as the girl he thought her mother had called her Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. Harry led them through the open wall and waited for it to close again. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Hermione said as the waited.

"Oh sorry I'm Harry!" he smiled back a looked expectantly for the wall to close. Hermione eyebrow rose questioningly and Harry turned back somewhat sadly. "Harry Potter." He finished in an almost whisper.

"You are?" Hermione took a step closer inspecting him. "You are!" She said in awe but Harry started to back away fearfully as he looked around to see who heard.

Mrs. Granger noticed. "Hermione dear I think your scaring him again." She didn't know what was going on but she was going to keep a closer eye on the boy in several sizes too large clothes with fear in his eyes. Fear of what she felt she needed to know.

Harry stood straighter. "No I'm not scared," he said looking around again. "It's just that the last time someone heard my name I was practically mugged by people wanting to shake my hand." He looked at Hermione who only had a sad and confused look on her face. "I don't even know why, Hagrid didn't tell me much."

Hermione wanted to ask who Hagrid was or why he didn't know why witches and wizards wanted to shake his hand but decided on the more important question. "Show me how to do that," she nodded at the wall behind them. ", and I'll tell you everything I know."

Harry thought about for a moment and frowned. Hermione saw the frown and started to frown herself and look at the ground sadly. "How about I tell teach you everything I know and you tell me everything you know. I think that's farer."

Hermione looked up at his smiling green eyes and gripped him and bear hug. Mrs. Granger noticed Harry tense up, now not having a little boy but remembering her days as a little girl who loved her hugs as much as Hermione. She knew while it was normal for boys to shy away from such hugs but Harry seemed fearful, the abused kind of fearful. "Honey let him breath." Mrs. Granger said trying to laugh it off while secretly fearful for the nice young man.

When Harry was released by a blushing Hermione he turned to the wall and a bouncing Hermione followed. "Touch the wall right there." Hermione looked at the wall and narrowed her eyes at Harry but he nodded so she did but nothing happened, Hermione turned back almost triumphantly but found Harry still smiling. "Think of your magic as a light in your chest." Hermione looked confused Harry nodded for her to continue and she closed her eyes and sighed after a minute. "Use your imagination Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes and stated matter of factually. "I don't have an imagination."

Harry looked confused but Mrs. Granger saved him. "Hermione all those books you read, don't you put yourself with the characters?" She asked taping the side of her head.

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded closing her eyes again and soon she smiled. "Oh I have it."

Harry smiled at Mrs. Granger and she smiled back. "Ok now imaging you can feel that light and let it spread throughout your body all the way to your finger tips." Hermione's face scrunched up and she bite her lower lip before she nodded. "Good now push more of your magic into your finger and touch the wall." Harry and Mrs. Granger watched as Hermione took a deep breath and touched the wall and the bricks started to move and soon the path was open. Hermione jumped up and down and hugged Harry again who Mrs. Granger noticed wasn't quiet as fearful this time and even had a small smile.

The second part of Harry's plan after getting to Diagon Alley was to get an ice cream and that's what he did ordering a banana split. "What do you want Hermione?" Harry asked pulling out several galleons from his pocket.

Hermione looked at her mom who nodded she didn't have any galleons on her; their first stop was to be the wizard bank with all the strange Goblins. "Can I have a banana split too?" She asked the waiter who happened to be the owner.

"Sure of course you can but might I suggest the extra large, it has five kinds of ice cream, plus more banana's…well it just plane has more of everything… it's made to share, it might be a bit much for three people but I think you can handle it." Everyone nodded and he went to get the drinks and the mountain sized banana split. None of them had ever seen ice cream in some of those colors but as they each took their own bit from their own side of the mountain they found it no longer mattered.

While taking their first break Harry pulled out his headless army man and Hermione looked at it confused. Harry smiled and set it down. "This is how I learned." The little green soldier started to walk across the table towards Hermione who giggled.

"That's amazing. How do I do it?"

Harry laughed but suddenly there was a ruckus in the street with a large family of redheads. Two who looked to be twins were throwing something between them as their mother yelled and screamed for them to behave, while an older one walked ahead oblivious to what was happening behind him, or more like ignoring what was happening behind him and trying to distance himself from it. While the two youngest a boy and an even younger girl straggled behind until the boy caught sight of something in a store window and ran towards it knocking over his little sister. Harry jumped up followed by Hermione to help her up.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked as she was righted on her feet.

She looked up just as Hermione arrived at Harry's side her smile faded when she realized who Harry was. The little redhead looked to be in shock. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked putting a hand on the girls arm.

At the touch the girl looked to Hermione and leaned to her ear and whispered. "That's Harry Potter!", in an awed timid voice.

Hermione giggled. "Yes it is but he doesn't like to be recognized, he's very nice though, maybe you

should say hi."

The girl turned timidly back to Harry. "Hi."

Harry smiled trying not to laugh. "Hi, that's Hermione." Harry nodded to Hermione she was also trying not to laugh. The girl turned to her. "Hi, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Ginny turned to tell her mom who she just met but now none of her family were anywhere to be seen. "They left me." She said sadly but then a mischievous smile played across her face and her eyes opened wide. "They left me!"

"Oh dear you seem to have been lost in the shuffle my dear," Mrs. Granger said with a sad smile as she walked over. "It's always best to stay near where you were left so when it's found your missing they can backtrack to find you." Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her towards the table.

Soon Ginny now sharing the banana split was amazed at the little walking muggle toy; she was even more amazed when Harry taught her how to do it in just a few minutes. "I can't believe we aren't getting in trouble doing this." Ginny said as her little army man stood on its head for her.

"I think it's because you're not using your wands." All three kids looked at Mrs. Granger confused. "Well from what you say and what Hermione has read, wizards only use a wand, but I know Hermione did lots of strange things long before we heard of magic."

"Yea but that's accidental magic, that's different!" Ginny chimed in as the little man stopped moving because she's lost focus.

Harry's eyes lit up as Hermione took her turn and put her magic into the little man and picked up his spoon. By then he's had enough ice cream to last a week anyway and it started to move like a worm across the table to join the army man. Ginny got the idea and did the same with her spoon and soon three spoons were racing around the table around the forgotten army man.

"Ginny!" a cry rang out from down the alley and Ginny stood up and waved to her mother. "MOM!"

Mrs. Granger recognized the stalk of an anger mother and went to head off Ginny's mother off. "Hello Mrs. Weasley I'm Emma Granger, Hermione's mom." She head indicating her bushy haired daughter beside the woman's own.

"Oh hello." Her rant stalled as Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter hold the older girls hand with a dark haired boy on her other side looking slightly fearful. Mrs. Weasley turned back and shook Emma's outstretched hand. "Please call me Molly." before turning back to her daughter. "And where have you been?" She asked as her four other watched silently from behind.

"Oh well Ginny here was sort of knocked over," Emma answered glancing at who she now knew was Ron from Ginny's description, Molly turned briefly and noticed which son she had looked at and Ron stepped back to hid slightly behind one of his twin brothers who promptly pushed him back out not wanting to get in the way of his mothers glare. Trying to defuse the situation Emma added. "When my daughter and her friend here helped her up she seemed to have been lost in the shuffle and was left, we kept her here to she wouldn't go racing off looking for you and getting further lost. She's been truly an angle." Emma beamed down at Ginny who smiled back brightly before grabbing Harry's hand on her other side and pulling him and Hermione forward with her.

"This is Hermione and this is Harry." She said proudly naming her two new friends before introducing each of her brothers starting from the top who took turns shaking their hands. The twins were funny and made them laugh, that is until coming to Ron who having waited impatiently pushed past his little sister to shake Harry Potters hand, first ignoring Hermione and proclaiming that he and Ron were going to be best friends not seeing the glare he got from either Harry, Hermione or his sister behind him.

Mrs. Granger was watching as Harry grimaced when each of them of Weasleys eyes went to his forehead and the scar openly displayed there.

As the Weasleys left to continue their shopping Ginny called back. "Owl me at the Borrow."

Harry looked to Hermione hoping she knew what the "Borrow" was but she didn't have a clue either lucky Mrs. Granger did. "The Borrow is what they call their home, We've been invited to a dinner, Mrs. Weasley also said to Owl, I think we may need to get one." She said scan the store fronts hoping to find a place to buy them, and seeing a pet store a few store fronts down, she sat back down to finish her tea, that somehow was still hot. It was then she noticed that the ice cream still hadn't started to melt and they'd been there almost two hours. Mrs. Granger watched the pair race their spoons around, seeing Harry was much better but with each lap Hermione was gaining. It appeared to her that while Hermione's was actually gaining speed with each turn Harry's was continuing at a constant, she couldn't tell if Harry was doing that on purpose or he was at his limit. "Harry, maybe you should wear a hat, to cover that scar if it bothers you so much when people notice it?"

"Yea a disguise." Hermione said as her spoon lost speed briefly as she lost focus to add her two cents in. Harry's eyes went wide and noticing Harry's look Hermione's spoon stopped completely as the game was forgotten. "What?"

"Aunt Petunia always hated my hair, and one night she cut all off and my cousin teased me, saying how everyone was going make fun of me at school and such and I got enough of that already." Harry lowered his head so he missed Hermione's knowing nod and her mother sadness at the cruelty of his family and kids in general.

"That's terrible how could she do that to you?" Hermione said taking his hand and squeezing. Hrs. Granger still noticed the slight flinch at the sudden contact but Harry looked up and smiled thankfully.

After a few moments Mrs. Granger had to ask, the kids seemed to be lost in each other's eye; both saw a connection kindred spirits and all that. She could see that this relationship whatever it ended up being would be good for both of them. "Harry what does that have to do with a disguise."

Harry looked up and smiled shyly. "Well when I woke up my hair was like this," he pointed to his hair almost disgustedly, ", like always."

"Hey! Don't talk about hair!" Hermione piped up twirling a piece of her bushy hair sadly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why what's wrong with your hair?" he asked truthfully and he watched in amazement as Hermione beamed happily at him.

Mrs. Granger smiled her daughter just got her first boyfriend even if neither of them knew it yet. She hated to break the mood but she still hadn't gotten an answer so she nudged him a little. "Harry, are saying you did something to your hair…magically?"

In answer Harry closed his eyes and thought of that night he had stayed up worrying, about all the hurt and feelings of that night and pushed his magic into his hair, imagining it growing longer until there was a gasps from both mother and daughter. Harry opened his eyes and had to push the hair out of his eyes, it was a good two inches longer.

"Wow!" came from Hermione and Mrs. Granger took a deep breath. "Now can you do something else with your hair color, all the stories Hermione read shows you with that hair color."

Harry frowned for a moment but then looked intently at Hermione making her blush before she gasped again as his hair not only changed color to her hers but became bushy like hers too. "You could be my brother!" Hermione grinned and looked at her mother for her approval who nodded encouragingly but then she took a long look at the new Harry.

"I love your eyes Harry but anyone who see's those beautiful green eyes might just suspect." Harry smiled and looked back a Hermione, directly into her eyes, making her slightly uncomfortable with all his scrutiny before he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them receiving the biggest gasp of all, his eyes were now chocolate brown just like hers.

Hermione smiled radiantly before she started to worry. "You can change back right?" when she saw that he was about to do just that she stopped him. "Not right now!" and Harry looked at her sheepishly, there was a point to all that in the first place and changing back right then wouldn't have helped it.

"Right then let's go look at some owls before we go to the bank." Mrs. Granger said interrupting the two kids from staring into each other's eyes; they certainly had found kindred spirits, her husband was not going to be happy.

"Well that was easy." Mrs. Granger said as she told the Snowy White owl their address and told him to wait that they'd be home in a while.

"Oh Harry your Hedwig must just as beautiful, and you said this Hagrid bought her for your birthday?" Hermione said petting the large white owl on her mother's arm.

"Yea, but I didn't know she was that expensive." Harry said looking worried and amazed at the same time.

"Well if he knew you as a baby like he said," Mrs. Grangers face clouded over at the thought how anyone could have left a baby at a door step like Hagrid had described to Harry, "He was probably making up for lost time, I'm sure he planned on that amount and was happy for it."

Hermione gave a slight sneer also at the thought of being left at a doorstep like a package but she continued to pet the soon to be named owl. "I bet Hedwig and he will get along famously." Hermione turned to her mom seeing the worried look as she watched the owl fly over the buildings and gaining height before turning in the general direction she knew was home. "Mom I'm sure he will find home, the shop keep said he would, it is their job."

"I know honey, just I don't see how he could." She said shaking her head, "Well that was all the wizard money I had, so I guess to the bank." She said looking down at her daughter and noticing that she looked half asleep while standing.

Harry looked too and smiled at Mrs. Granger. "I think she's just tired, I slept a lot the first couple of day's but it gets easier."

Hermione looked up at her mother and smiled, "Yeah I'm just a little tired, my muscles aren't tired but I feel like I ran a marathon."

"Hmmm, maybe it's like a muscle, I guess you have to practice a little a day to build of those magic muscles." Mrs. Granger said looking towards the bank. "We should probably head home though if you're tired." Both Hermione and Harry looked worriedly at her mother and she laughed. "I take it you still want to go back to that book store?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "And Harry said he had to go to the bank too."

Mrs. Granger thought for a moment, the boy was here by himself. "There's no one to meet you at the bank, this Hagrid fellow?" she asked hopefully but she there wouldn't be, an eleven year old would think of having anyone meet him at the bank, they may just turn an eleven year old away anyway but at Harry's shake of his head and Hermione's pleading look, she couldn't let an eleven year old to talk to those Goblins by himself. "Harry would you mind I we went along with you, I may be able to ask questions you wouldn't know to ask?"

Harry looked back at bank and gulped before turning around, he didn't fancy going in there alone and he hadn't thought of that when making his plan. "Thank you Mrs. Granger, I don't know anything other than I have a vault."

Just down the step leading to the bank they found two young girls, a thirteen and a five year old being surrounded by five young men ranging from 16 to 23. As they watched the men started to close in, they looked to be in some sort of trance. It was like some old zombie movie. Both Hermione and her mom started to get worried but Harry stopped. "I feel something; it's the older ones magic, I feel a pull."

Mrs. Granger turned Harry to her while continuing to watch the boys approach the two terrified girls. "If you can feel it can you block it?" Harry closed his eyes and felt the magic and then tried to use his magic to block hers. Mrs. Granger was amazed how no one was going to help the girls, wizards just seemed to pass as if nothing was wrong, leaving it up to one muggle mother and her witch daughter and her friend to stop the entranced boys. After a few seconds he was able to do it and he opened his eyes and ran past the men sending his magic out in a sphere around the three of them. The men seemed to wake up and look around confused before continuing on their business like normal. "Are you two OK?" Mrs. Granger asked the visibly shaken girls.

The girls looked at each other and then nodded as the older one spoke. "Yes we are fine, I'm sorry but my English is not so good. I'm sorry I lost control." The girl opened her mouth to say more but stopped. "Come we must find my father."

Inside the bank the girl's father was found. "Father!" the older one exclaimed as her little sister jumped into his arms on the verge of tears. After a lengthy conversation in rapid French the Harry understood none of and the two Grangers only understood a bit, the father turned to them.

"Thank you for helping my daughters. I am Sean-Claude Delacour and these are my two daughters Fleur and Gabrielle." Both girls curtseyed as their names were said. "Fleur seemed to have lost her control momentarily." He said specifically to the older one and she bowed her head in embarrassment. "They were both told to stay within the bank about apparently Fleur had to chase her sister out the doors and during the excitement for forgot about her allure, then when she realized what she was doing to the local boy she panicked."

"Allure, is that the magic that Harry felt."

Sean-Claude looked at Harry who needed to look like Harry for bank purposes. "My daughter said you were able to stop the boys can you tell me what you did?" Harry did his best to explain and Mr. Delacour went away confused but happy none the less, and Harry and Hermione came away with two new friends, unfortunately they would only be in England for another few more days but they promised to write.

After the Delacour's left Harry and the Granger girls were left standing in line to see the Goblin at the desk that Hagrid had talked too about Harry's vault. Harry and Hermione started to get bored and started floating a crumpled piece of paper that was made into a ball between them and batting it back and forth between them. "Ok you two this is a bank, stop." Mrs. Granger said. "Besides Hermione you'll tire yourself out more, you need to rest unless you want to go home without those books?"

Hermione stopped immediately and was hit in the chest with Harry's next bounce back. Hermione glared at him while he laughed it was then that Harry noticed that they were being watched by another girl with long jet black hair. "Hi!" Harry smiled at the girl.

The girl looked at the two of them almost with a sneer. "How were you doing that?"

Both Hermione and Harry was taken aback by the abruptness of the question but smiled anyway. "Harry taught me, and I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione answered politely holding out her hand.

The girl looked at the hand as if leery of getting bit but her curiosity seemed to get the better of her, "I'm Daphne…Greengrass." She said holding her hand out to Hermione almost daintily making Hermione accept her hand instead. "And your Harry Potter, so you will be going to Hogwarts this year?" she didn't say his name with any of the same awed recognition as everyone else had, it was nice but disconcerting also. Harry nodded before picking up the paper ball.

"Yea I guess. Here can I see your hand?"

Daphne looked suspicious and glanced behind her to make sure her father was close, he was turned talking to another older wizard, but he was close enough incase so she held out her hand.

Harry put the paper ball in it and she looked at it dubiously but after following Harry's instructions and some encouragement from Hermione Daphne was amazed when the little paper ball started to float above her hand, completely by her own magic and she was genuinely smiling and talking excitedly.

By the time it was Harry's turn at the Goblin desk both Hermione and he had made a new friend in Daphne who promised to write often.

"I'd like to go to my vault please." Harry asked looking up at the imposing Goblin as he held out his key.

"Very well." The goblin said but then his eyes looked to Mrs. Granger and Hermione. He could obviously tell they were muggles. "Are these your guardians?" Harry started to get worried, he hadn't thought of it before but now that Mrs. Granger was here he didn't want to be here alone.

Mrs. Granger stepped up and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "No we're friends his guardians couldn't come; I'm just here to ask questions that an eleven year old may not think of."

The Goblin thought for a moment then nodded. "Very well if Mr. Potter wishes you to accompany him them so be it. It is always good that someone looks out for the young." The Goblin picked up a small bell. "I will call for an attendant to take you."

Before the Goblin could ring the bell Harry spoke up. "Could Griphook take us?" The Goblin look down at Harry confused. "He took me down the other day."

"If he is available." The Goblin said as he rang the bell.

The harrowing ride down to Harry's vault had Hermione gripping Harry arm for dear life with her head buried in his shoulder. While Hermione didn't scream there was a lot of whimpering at each turn. From the row behind them Mrs. Granger seemed to enjoy the ride. Harry helped steady Hermione when they finally exited the cart.

When Mrs. Granger saw the piles of gold she had to ask. "Harry do you know how much is here?"

Harry turned back and shrugged. "Sorry I have no idea. Do you know Griphook?"

The Goblin shook his head. "No, Mr. Potter, I do not but I can take you to the Potter account manager, he can tell you all you need to know."

"Thank you Griphook that would be nice." Mrs. Granger said as Harry left the vault with a bag full of money.

From the back row Hermione found the cart ride back up just as harrowing finally the cart stopped again and Harry helped a shaky Hermione out of the cart and held her hand as they followed Griphook back into the back proper and down a long hallway lined with doors with names on them. They passed very few wizards or witches but Hermione pointed to one as he came towards them when she noticed the red hair and he looked familiar too. "Didn't Ginny say one of her brothers worked for the bank?"

The red haired wizards stopped at the name Ginny. "Did you say Ginny?"

"Yes, are you one of her bothers, we met her today in the alley." Hermione said quickly a little embarrassed about being heard before.

"Hi I'm Bill I'm her oldest brother." He said holding out his hand first to Hermione then Harry and then finally to Mrs. Granger. "Did you say you met her today," he looked confused then it clicked. "Oh right, school supplied for this year."

"Yea, she's not too happy about not being able to go." Harry said.

Bill gave a big laugh, "No I bet not, she'll be stuck with mom all by herself." Bill seemed to shake the thought from his head.

"We're going to owl her, lots." Hermione spoke up excitedly.

"Good she'll like that." Bill smiled at each of them but when he got to Harry he stopped and narrowed his eyes just of a moment before suddenly turning to Griphook and speaking Goblin. They spoke back and forth glancing at Harry every few seconds and finally Griphook nodded. Bill turned and smiled but this time it seemed faked or forced as he pulled his wand and flicked it towards Harry. Bills eyes showed shock before he turned to Griphook and spoke several words making Griphook jump and yell in Goblin. Suddenly five goblin guards appeared each holding a weapon pointed at Harry.

Mrs. Granger grabbed a stunned Hermione to her before she did the same to Harry. "What are you doing?" She screamed.

Bill jumped in front of Harry and raised his hands speaking in Goblin quickly and finally the guards had lowered their weapons but didn't put them away. Another much older Goblin ran up and spoke to both Bill and Griphook while glancing several times at Harry still being held protectively by Mrs. Granger. Finally they stopped speaking and Bill turned to Mrs. Granger. "Sorry about that, they got a little over excited, Harry unknowingly brought something into the bank that normally would have meant his beheading." Seeing the outrage and realizing what he had just said he held out his hand to stop her. "They are not going to, they understand that he didn't bring it on purpose, in fact he didn't even know he had it.

After the few words from the oldest Goblin all the guards turned as one and Harry along with the Grangers were led deep into Gringotts, to a part that older then the tunnels leading to the vaults. Hermione took Harry's hand and they kept flashing each other worried glances. Finally they were led into a large room with a large stone table with five Goblins, all looked extremely old. They neared Harry and Bill turned to Hermione and Mrs. Granger. "These are the wisest of the Goblins, they need to examine Harry." Bill said in almost aww, he apparently had never seen these Goblins and may never have expected to.

Harry was led away from a worried Hermione and Bill had to hold her back from following as they led Harry, kept his head turned to look behind him at his friend, he tried to put up a brave smile, but he knew it wasn't any good.

Laying on the table the Goblins started to chant and circle the table which started to glow starting with the carved runes before the glow took over the whole table. Within moments Harry screamed in pain and his whole body started to twitch and spasm. Hermione burst free of Bill grip and ran to Harry's side taking his hand Harry turned slightly to her. He would have smiled if the pain wasn't making him scream. Part of him felt weak at showing her his cries of pain but he couldn't help it. The pain was everywhere especially his head, and he could not, not scream. Mrs. Granger started for the table but Bill caught her. "No, you can interfere, it's very dangerous."

"And that's why I have too." Mrs. Granger screamed trying to free herself to go to her daughter who needed her.

Bill turned her around to face him as he tightened his grip. "The Goblins will do everything they can to protect her but it's too late." When Mrs. Granger turned back terror stricken she was a shimmering field encapsulating the chanting Goblins, the table and her daughter. Suddenly Harry's screaming stopped but the Goblins chanting increased as a black mist or smoke started to float above Harry and Hermione. Hermione buried her head in Harry's arm but tightened her grip on his hand.

Bill and Mrs. Granger watched in horror as the smoke moved closer to Hermione but the Goblins chanted even more and seem even to Mrs. Granger to direct their magic at it, having seen the kids do similar things, pushing it away. Then a new scream was heard, an older, deeper, almost inhuman scream as the smoke started to be encased in what looked to be a black glass ball the size of a large marble, held in place by the Goblin magic.

Finally after twenty minutes after it started it was over, Mrs. Granger watched in excitement and the shimmering field faded and Bill released his hold on her allowing her to run to her shaking daughter who still had her head buried.

Mrs. Granger engulfed her daughter in a bear hag and was about to berate her for doing something as stupid as to interrupt whatever just happened but Hermione spoke first in a soft fearful voice that begged it to be true. "Is Harry OK?"

She couldn't answer she daughters question but turned to Bill who just came from speaking to the Goblins and his smile gave her relief. "Harry will live; they had to weaken him so that the bond that the creature had with him would fail. Basically the creature was living off him. The Goblins don't know why the creature could only live off his magic and not take him over..."

"You mean possess?" Mrs. Granger interrupted fearfully looking down at her daughter who still had her head buried in her stomach and her arms in a death grip around her, she could well imagine what would have happened if that creature had touched her daughter. She didn't need his answer she knew she was right. "What was it?" She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer but if it almost got her daughter she needed to know.

When Bill shook his head she knew what his answer was. "I have no idea," Bill glanced at the Goblins conferring in whispered tones behind them. ", but I think they do." Bill suddenly looked towards Harry then back to Mrs. Granger. "Mrs. Granger you're not…"

"Emma Please."

"OK Emma, who is Harry's guardians, I was only a kid when Harry disappeared."

Emma saw the worried look in his eyes and knew something wasn't right. "Sorry Bill we don't know much, we just met him here in the alley today."

Hermione sniffed and stepped back from her mother. "Their names are the Dursleys, their, his Aunt and Uncle, but he came here on his own." She added not understanding what the real question was but she found out when Bill took them over to seemingly sleeping peacefully Harry and pulled up his sleeve showing a dark bruise on the elbow, where someone had obviously had grabbed him forcefully within the last day or two.

Mother, daughters and even Bill's eyes, whom had only heard of the obvious abuse but hadn't seen it, yet, bulged in alarm and sadness. "The goblins detected more, abuses some from the far past going back as far as almost ten years, over most of his body, broken bones healed incorrectly and such. The oldest of the old wise Goblins stepped forth and talked to Bill, speaking Goblin the Grangers didn't know what was being said but considering the old Goblin would motion towards Harry indicating certain points throughout the child's body like they were discussing Harry's injury's. Neither knew Bill well, only meeting him just an hour or so ago, but they could see Bill was becoming more and more infuriated.

Finally the Goblin nodded to mother and daughter before moving back to the group of whispering Goblins and Bill turned to Mrs. Granger. "The Goblins say he almost died, they actually shared some of their own magic with him which is unheard of." At the Grangers confused look, to them it shouldn't have been a problem, if it was possible, to share magic to help another, Bill added. "Goblins just don't do that for wizards, there's just too much distrust between Goblins and Wizards spanning hundreds if not thousands of years, but they felt Harry was important enough to do it." Both the Grangers could tell that Bill was impressed. "Harry will continue to sleep for several hours in not till morning he will be a guest of the Goblins until then." Bill saw the look of worry and tried to smile to calm their fears. "Any guest of Goblins would be treated like a prince, I assure you. The Goblins promise to explain everything to you tomorrow, they promise to even repair what damage has already been done to him, he'll leave here better then new, they've even given me leave to be his guide, I was just about to leave to go back to Egypt but this gives me a little time to spend with my family before he wakes up. The Goblins are asking for some help from of you."

Emma looked up him confused and wholly intending to help Harry anyway she and her family could. "What do they need, I assume they understand we are…" she looked down on Hermione. "You said Muggles?" when Hermione nodded Emma looked up and Bill. "Muggles?"

Bill laughed. "Yes they understand and that is why they need your help. They are angered that Harry has been treated like he has, especially since he is considered a Hero in our world, they want you to look into these guardians of his." Bill spat out the word guardians like it was afoul tasting word. "The goblins don't have much leeway in wizard affairs either, I don't know if you want to try and contact Amelia Bones of the DMLE. You have an owl?" At Hermione's nod he continued. "Good! If you don't want to pursue or don't feel comfortable I could ask my parents, my father works for the ministry."

"I'll have to talk about this with my husband but I have a friend in the legal world also," At hearing her mother say this she looked up excitedly and her mother looked down. "Yes Aunt Connie." Hermione knew Aunt Connie wasn't a real Aunt but she's been a part of the family since before Hermione was even considered. "She'll be willing to look into Harry relatives from the muggle side of things I think we could also send a letter to this Bones woman, to see what she can do."

Harry woke up in a large ornate bed quite comfortably; he'd never woken so comfortable before. The room he found himself in was huge, with thick red drapes covering all the walls hanging from gold rods like shower curtains. "Ah you're awake. How do you feel?" Harry found Bill in a chair just sitting up from apparently just waking up, in a large red comfy looking chair.

"Ah great but where am I?" Harry answered hesitantly after another quick look around.

"Your still at Gringotts, in a guest room, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Bill asked standing up and stretching.

"I remember a lot of pain." He remembered more, like lots of pointy weapons being pointed at him and being led into a large room and being placed on that large table, it was then the pain started but nothing after that.

Bill nodded. "Well the pain was unfortunately necessary, that will be explained later when the Grangers arrive," Bill smiled as Harry's face light up at that. ", but I can promise there will be no more pain, not from Gringotts at least. It's almost seven you must be starving."

Harry was a little hungry it had only been 18 hrs or so since that ice cream but shook his head. "No not really I don't need to eat much."

Bill frowned; he knew it was more likely that the boy was never given enough food then him not wanting to eat. "Well I spent several hrs at my parents last night so I'm not hungry much either but I could go for a little something so I just go and bring something back. Why don't you go get cleaned up," Bill motioned towards an open curtain. ", and I'll be right back, the Grangers should be here about ten."

The large cart Bill brought in was filled with food, more food than his Uncle or Cousin could hope to eat in one sitting, but that wouldn't have stopped them from trying. Bill made a point of filling his plate high and encouraged Harry to do the same. "Ginny said you and Hermione plan to be pen pals."

Harry nodded, his mouth being full, Bill seemed to have timed the question that way and he was glade the boy didn't have any of his brother's unfortunate table manners, to answer until he swallowed. "Yea, She said for us to owl her, but I'm not sure how. What's the Burrow?"

Bill laughed, "Let me guess mom pulled her away before she could explain." Harry nodded with another mouth full of food so Bill continued. "The Burrow is our Family home, I don't currently live there but Ginny, Ron," Bill noticed the slight sneer at Ron's name but didn't say anything, knowing his youngest brother; it was most likely his own fault. "Percy, and the twins, Fred and George, Charley moved out a few weeks ago and moved to Romania." Noticing Harry seemed to be finished eating, but hadn't made that much of a dent, but Bill also knew his idea of a proper meal was a bit skewed with his mothers' tendency to stuff a person much like a turkey before roasting. "But all you have to do is address the letter to Ginny Weasley and your owl can find her; they are very smart that way." Harry nodded in understanding and thanks. "So what would you like to do for the next hour?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Yesterday we saw a store that sold enchanted stuff, could we go there?" Harry was thinking of one of Dudley's games that had a character buying enchanted armor and weapons.

Bill followed an excited Harry through the door of the Enchanted Emporium three doors down from Gringotts. "I've never been in here." It was a small store with the first display consisting on a formal silver tea service that said the teapot would keep the tea hot and the creamer cold, even the four tea cups had an enchantment to keep the tea hot until empty. When Bill saw the price he understood why he'd never been in there, the tea service was worth more than his yearly salary. "They should teach enchanting a Hogwarts." Bill said absentmindedly.

"It's more of a family art now, besides wizards find they have charms or house elves for everything now days." A young attractive woman who had seemingly appeared beside Bill said, ", but enchanted things like this tea service are well worth it, it was my great grandmothers it's over three hundred years old she received it as a wedding present from her husband. She's the one that started this store, how can I help you?"

Bill smiled young woman, "Oh we are just browsing neither of us has ever been in here before."

The woman smiled back. "Then please take your time, and if you come across something just let me know, I'm sure "we" and can find a fare trade." the young woman winked at Bill and turned away.

Bill choked back a laugh, "Ah yes maim I'll be sure to." Bill noticed Harry watching the girls hips saunter back towards the sales desk and grinned.

It didn't take long for Harry find something of interest. A table of communication mirrors. They came in all sizes from something that could fit in a palm of Bills hand like make up mirrors to standing size like the kind used for dressing. "We are getting rid of this display." The sales lady said from behind them.

Bill turned and smiled. "Why?"

"The price! No one buys them." She said sadly. "No one see's the benefit when it takes only second to apparate to someone's home or even floo and that's free or almost free, why spent the galleons for one in fact your need two or already know someone that had one."

"Well I think it's brilliant but why do you make them then." Harry asked.

"My father didn't make the first one, he bought in a junk shop, the shop keeper said it was a little mousey man sold it, said he had to get rid of it fast. He bought the hand mirror for me, I was about seven but when my father found the enchantments he was able to duplicate them and these are the result but I don't even think one has been sold."

"How much?" Harry asked holding one of the ones that would fit in Bills hand and would fit easily in Harry's back pocket.

The sales girl looked at the mirror. "Well that one would be thirty-five galleons, but unless you only wanted to look at yourself you would need two."

Harry looked down for a moment. "You said you were getting rid of them all." Sad eyes would never work with the Dursleys at least not for him, Dudley on the other hand it did and if it didn't came the tears and on the rare time that didn't work tantrum would come until they said yes.

Unfortunately while it looked to be working on the girl it didn't work on Bill. "No Harry I think two of those hand held for now, maybe we can come back, besides you don't have a place to put them." Reluctantly Harry saw the logic of that and left with just two of the mirrors after being shown how to link the mirrors to talk to each other.

Bill was quite until they entered the Goblin director's office. "Harry I'd like to show the director those mirrors." Harry nodded and handed the mirrors to Bill. Harry watched Bill talk to the Goblin in his strange language for several minutes then watched Bill leave with one mirror only to return after a few minutes and the two talked excitedly for a few more minutes before Bill motioned Harry allow the director to speak to Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter first I would like to say thank you for finding such interesting things. The wizarding world may not see the advantage of such things but Goblins do, I wish to ask you if we could barrow these two for three days and we will make you new ones, any size you wish Mr. Weasley tells me you wanted the whole lot?" the Goblin crossed his long fingers and waited patiently.

Harry nodded. "She said they were getting rid of them, but I wanted a small one for Hermione and one of the largest ones for her mom, she's going to be far away from her parents and I thought she would like that plus I wanted another for Ginny she can't come to Hogwarts till next year and when we were here yesterday we met a girl named Daphne so figured another for her, she has a little sister that she will miss." Harry noticed Bill smile at him at the mention of his sister but Bill didn't comment.

"That's very commendable Mr. Potter." Just then there was a knock on the door and Harry was almost bowled over by Hermione.

"Are you OK! They made us leave." Hermione glared up at the director clearly she blamed him but he just chuckled, this little girl had guts and would make a good friend if not mate for the young Mr. Potter.

When Harry nodded Mrs. Granger asked. "Is everything alright?" She glanced at Harry but faced the director and the Goblin doctor that was one of three goblins that had followed them in and was now standing off to the side of the director awaiting for make her report.

She started when the director nodded for her to proceed. "As you can see Mr. Potter has made a complete recovery, he has been given what potions we can to help repair the damage that years of malnutrition has caused. We have also repaired the damage done by broken bones that had healed incorrectly; we were also able to repair his eyesight. That was relatively easy just needing a potion and a few hours sleep which he was doing already."

The goblin turned and bowed to the director and stepped back as the director nodded to the next goblin in line. The next goblin stepped forward before bowing to the director. "First the removal of the foreign soul fragment of Tom Riddle went as planned."

Mrs. Granger stood up. "Are you saying almost killing him was planned?" Her anger was evident and the director could see the same anger in her daughter.

The goblin in question had taken the smallest step back which was unheard of, but goblins also understood you did not endanger a child without seriously upsetting the mother and an upset mother was a force to reckon with. "If Mr. Riddles soul piece had continued to stay even just a few more years it would have been impossible to remove without killing the host."

Mrs. Granger's hands were now balled up into fists. "Host." She yelled. "He's is an eleven year old boy, not a host."

The Goblin lowered his head. "I am sorry for my choice of words. Of course he is more than a host, but having an essentially living soul fragment to examine we are now able to detect others of the same soul and even have a way to detect another's if the need should arrive again. We have never had this knowledge before. This is the foulest magic that we Goblins can think of and we will do everything to eradicate any of these abominations we find." All the Goblins in the room nodded at the sentiment. "To that end we found one of them here in the bank."

Bill straightened up, and spoke up quite unintentionally. "Where?"

Bill lowered his head as soon as the words were out of his mouth expecting at least a reprimand but the Director chuckled, it was one of the few times Bill had heard a Goblin chuckle much less the director. "In this we are friends, Mr. Weasley, no offense is taken. When it comes to the abominations we are all one, but I would like the answer to that very question my-self."

The Goblin bowed to the director again. "In the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange." The Goblin produced what look like a golden cup.

"Is that?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, it is the challis of Helga Hufflepuff."

"I'm sorry but do you know how many of these abominations this piece of… sorry Mr. Riddle would have made?" Mrs. Granger asked turning red herself at the almost use of foul language, while her daughter looked horrified but was still trying not to giggle.

The director was smiling at the Muggle, he had the same sentiments for Mr. Riddle but he couldn't express them even that much. He could only turn to the Goblin and wait for the answer to a question he very much wanted to know but knew he wasn't going to get an answer that he wanted and he was right. "I'm sorry Mrs. Granger but it was believed impossible to create more than one but we believe he could have made at least three from what we learned from the cup." Having finished his report the goblin bowed to the director and stepped back.

"So two are destroyed?" Mrs. Granger sat down looking pleased. But the Goblin looked down obvious not wanting to upset the muggle but she noticed and stalked over to him. "What. Spit it out man!"

The Goblin looked to the director but the director wasn't going to be any help he was having fun, plus she asked the questions that he wanted answers to. The goblin gulped. "There are still two left."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the authors.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

I fixed some of the issues in chapter one

CH2

Family and Friends

Emma looked back through the rear view mirror and saw the kids asleep with Hermione's head resting on Harry's shoulder and his head resting atop hers. They looked so peaceful; it was hard to believe they could sleep after everything they had learned that day. Emma knew she wouldn't be sleeping well that night. There was nothing the Goblins could do they said. She understood they were limited in what they could do outside their bank and short of kidnapping the Dursleys which part of her would not mind too much, because they would just disappear from the muggle and wizarding worlds forever. That goblin said something about feeding dragons, were there such things as dragons and what did they mean feeding them? The sadistic side of Emma, the side she didn't know she had until she met that little boy in the back seat, hoped for the possibility of the Dursleys becoming dinner but she shook herself from that thought, it wasn't nice and she wouldn't be sure she could live with knowing if that happened.

Emma pulled into the drive and woke the kids. "Hermione why don't you go show Harry his room while I talk to your dad?"

"My room?" Harry asked surprised.

"Do you want to sleep in the car silly?" Hermione said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the house and up the stairs to a room that was nearly twice the size as his at privet drive it was even bigger then Dudley's it could even be bigger than his Aunt and Uncles, it even had its own bathroom.

"Wow but…"

"There are no buts Harry. We talked last night and unless the government takes you away you're staying here. Remember my mom told the Goblins that she was having Aunt Connie look into the Dursleys, they have to go to jail they just have too." Harry saw the tears start to slide down Hermione's cheek and did what he felt right and opened his arms and soon Hermione jumped at the chance for a hug that didn't let go until her tears stopped and a few minutes more and the only thing that stopped the hug then was being found by Mrs. Granger.

Harry hastily released Hermione while turning beet red while Hermione glared at her mother for the interruption. "It's OK Harry; hugs are more than welcome in this home." Mrs. Granger said with a smile as her daughter took Harry's hand and led him past her mother still glaring, to take Harry to meet her father, while Harry's embarrassment slowly left his face.

Two hours later there was a knock at the door and Aunt Connie was led into the dining room. When Harry stood to shake the solicitors hand she froze. "You're Harry Potter?" it was more a statement then a question.

Everyone froze except Harry, of course he was Harry but he knew something was off when everyone else froze including Hermione. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter, is that a problem."

Connie looked to the Grangers confused as to why or how that had a young wizard in their house, not to mention one that was probably the most famous one of all, and the Grangers, who had known Connie for fifteen years were wondering just the opposite, how their muggle friend could have ever learned of Harry's name, but Hermione was the one to ask. "How did you know his name?" then after a moment she went ahead and asked a more important question. "Are you a witch?"

Aunt Connie looked down at Hermione. "How do you know about witches?"

Hermione wasn't falling for that, "I asked you first." She said folding her arms determinedly.

Aunt Connie looked to her long time friend and saw she wanted to know the answer to that to so she sighed. "My grandma is a witch. And so is your Aunt Stacey?"

Hermione once again got over her been stunned first again and asked excitedly. "Aunt Stacey went to Hogwarts?"

Aunt Connie spun back to Hermione almost quick enough to hurt her neck. "How did you…. You're a witch…" she said sitting down abruptly. "I should have known, Stacey did a lot of the same things before she went off to Hogwarts. Oh my you're eleven?"

Hermione nodded. Aunt Connie jumped up and hugged her. "Oh you'll going to have so much fun..." but then she pulled away remembering why she was there. ", so why am I here?" she said looking at Harry.

Forgoing all the questions, they had for Aunt Connie the Grangers along with Harry sat down and explained about the Dursleys and everything that the Goblins had found concerning the health or lack thereof of Harry.

Connie listened and took notes but by the end she was shaking her head. "I don't think there is much I can do, Harry being magical takes our courts out of it, but…" the Grangers looked down sadly until she said the word "but". "Stacey is an Auror, I can call her, and I think she has today off." Connie didn't wait for permission she just grabbed the phone and soon had her sister on the line. "Hey sis, what is that boss of yours name?" "No not that one I mean the head lady Madam something?" "Yeah BONES." "I need you to bring her to the Emma and Dan's." "Yes them." "No you have to bring her, right to the living room." "No don't worry about that, just get her here." "Yes I know you'll kill me if you're fired, I accept but it won't happen, just get her here. Love you Bye!"

Connie put the phone down and sat back down at the table. "Stacey is going to bring the head of the DMLA Madam Bones here; she's the only one that can deal with someone like Harry."

Within ten minutes there was a small pop from the living room. Hermione was all set to jump into the arms of Aunt Stacey the younger of the two witches but the look of stern looking older one stopped her. "Please tell me why I'm in a muggle home, Auror Jones."

Before Auror Jones could explain she had no idea why her sister had her bring her to a muggle home Harry stood and turned around. "I think I'm the reason ma'am."

Madam Bones hadn't been stunned to many times in her life, her job forbade that kind of thing but here she was stunned to see Harry Potter in a muggle home, of course Dumbledore had hidden Mr. Potter away ten years ago, and a muggle home would be a perfect place to hide him from the Pureblood bigots that were Death Eaters.

"Madam Bones, my name is Connie Jones, Stacey is my sister and I'm a muggle solicitor, I asked her to bring you here because we have a problem that involves Harry, and knowing what he means to both our worlds I thought that only you could handle it."

Not knowing what was going on but if it involved Harry Potter she wanted to be involved. Madam Bones did the only thing she could and nodded and after introductions the Grangers retold the story of the last two days. To say Madam Bones was incensed would have been an understatement and she agreed with everything Solicitor Jones said, this could not be handled in the muggle courts but handing it in the magical world would cause other problems and she told them so but she was willing to do what was necessary.

"What about the goblins?"

"Mother you can't feed them to the dragons, no matter how much I'd like too." Hermione said.

"No I don't think I could live with that either dear tempting as their offer was but maybe there is something else they could do? They seemed to take a liking to you two."

Madam Bones smiled, she liked this family but she was surprised about the Goblins interest. "I'm going to start a quiet investigation and I think talking to the Goblins will be part of that, if I can just get the Goblins name, hopefully he will talk to me."

After her mother had given Madam Bones the Goblins name Hermione had another suggestion "You can get in touch with Bill too."

"Bill?" Madam Bones asked confused, that wasn't a Goblin name.

"Bill Weasley he's leaving tomorrow to go back to Egypt." Hermione answered.

Over the years Madam Bones had learned to keep her face impassive no matter what information she received, most called her a cold hearted bitch but keeping your true feelings hidden was essential in her line of work. "Thank you I may just go see him."

As Harry gathered all his belonging which wasn't much into his trunk he looked around the dingy room in Privet Drive. The room was admittedly better then the cupboard but he was glad the Grangers were letting him stay with them. He couldn't believe that in two days his life had changed so much. He'd found a best friend in Hermione, caring adults in Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Bill, even Connie and Madam Bones and he couldn't forget the Goblins, with all their help he'd never set foot in this house again, never feel the pain of hunger or abuse again.

He sat down heavily on to his bed as the tears started to flow and continued to flow until he had no tears left, he left all the pain and hurt in that room with those tears. Harry popped back into the Grangers living room and found Emma and Connie kissing. Started Emma turned and even through the embarrassment she could see the redness from his tears. "Harry?"

Hearing Harry's pop Hermione flew into the living room and caught her mother's exclamation. Anger welled up in her thinking the Dursleys had hurt him. "What happened what they do?" She asked and hugged him.

Harry took a deep breath more to get air into his lungs after she tried to hug it out of him. "Nothing Hermione, the door was still locked they didn't even know I was gone."

Hermione stepped back. "Locked what do you mean locked?"

"Nothing Hermione it's nothing."

Harry knew immediately he had said the wrong thing as he was pushed back on to the couch with a very angry Hermione ending up startling his lap with her hands on his shoulders. "It's not, nothing Harry, please tell me?"

Harry had no intention telling her but he saw the first tear fall so Harry started to stand and the angry look in her eyes darkened. "Please." He said softly and she backed off the couch and when they were both standing Harry hugged her and they were both gone with a soft pop with an angry yell of "Hermione" from her mother following them.

"This was your room?" Hermione whispered looking around disgusted.

Harry nodded but wouldn't look at her so she came closer. "What, are you just embarrassed or is there something else?"

"I only slept here once; my room was the cupboard under the stairs in fact that's where my Hogwarts letter was addressed to."

Harry saw the explosion coming and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh!"

"But!"

"Shhh!" He buried her head into his neck to shut her up and then buried his into hers. "Please it's over; I'm never coming back here."

Before she could respond they heard heavy footstep coming up the stairs and much lighter footsteps following. "I haven't heard the boy in days." They heard Aunt Petunia say as she reached the top landing.

"So it's only been two days, the Freak will live, but if he left a mess in Dudley's room I'll only break his arm if he is lucky. Hear me Freak," There was a loud booming knock pounded on the door. "That room better be spotless, you remember when I broke your arm last time don't you?"

Harry kept Hermione in a tight hug as she tried to respond to the blowhard on the other side of the door. "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"You better! Let him out tomorrow, but he only gets one piece of toast, I'm going to bed." Vernon finished to his wife and Harry waited until the Dursleys bedroom door closed and popped them away silently as he could but not before Hermione looked towards the door and saw the dead bolts meant to keep Harry a prisoner.

Harry popped them back into the Granger Living room and into the middle of a hell storm that was a pissed off Mrs. Granger. As Harry released Hermione she was spun around by her mother. "Where did you go?"

After everything Hermione had seen and heard in that room she was speechless which wasn't going over to well with her mother and Harry saw the same kind of anger from Hermione just a few minutes ago. Harry pulled Hermione behind him. "Please it's my fault, please don't hurt her."

Mrs. Granger froze in shock but suddenly grabbed Harry in a breath stopping hug. "Oh Harry I would never hurt her, or you I promise, I was just worried, I've never had my daughter just disappear like that I was scared but let's sit down and discus everything as a family, is that OK?"

Harry was stunned at the family remark but Hermione pulled him back on to the couch beside her as her parents sat in the love seat across from them and Connie sat in the arm chair.

Hermione laid her head on Harry shoulder as she continued to cry. "Hermione why are you crying you know I wouldn't hurt you!"

"It's not that mom, Harry took me to his relatives it was horrible, there were three locks on his door to keep him in." Hermione sat up and looked at Harry. "When did he break your arm?"

Harry felt anger, not at the Dursleys but at Hermione and her incessant need for information. Harry bolted upstairs to the room the Grangers let him use, with a mumbled, "I'm sorry." as he went.

It was hours later and Harry still lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, he felt so ashamed after everything Hermione, and her parents had done for him. They're worried, she's worried and he just runs away like that. There was a knock at the door but Harry stayed silent there was another knock and then when he still didn't answer it opened a crack. Hermione stuck her head through the door. "I'm sorry!"

"No I'm sorry!" Harry whispered.

Hermione stepped up to the bed then to Harry surprise laid down facing him on the bed. They could both see they'd been crying. Harry swallowed he knew he had made her cry. "Please don't cry because of me."

"I'm not crying because of you, I was crying for you."

Harry pulled her to him and into a hug with her head on his chest. "I don't want you to cry at all Hermione, for me or because of me, it's the same thing. Not one single tear, I'm not worth it." Hermione stiffened and attempted the look at him but Harry held her tight. "No more questions, please, I can't take anymore tonight." Hermione relaxed and nodded into his chest, Harry still felt her tears but they slowly stopped as she fell asleep and he soon followed and the door quietly shut.

"We're going to leave them like that?" Dan asked not liking the idea all that much.

Emma nodded. "I think they need each other tonight, I think they're going to need each other for a long time to come."

The sunlight startled Harry awake. And he tried to jump out of bed, Aunt Petunia will be upset breakfast wasn't ready but he found a head on his chest. It took him a second to realize he wasn't at Privet Drive anymore, and it was Hermione's head that was on his chest, meaning she slept the entire night in bed with him. "Oh no, oh no!" Harry said as he tried to slip out from under her without waking her.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked sleepily, but there was worry in voice too.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." He answered as he tried to free himself again but Hermione had taken hold of him.

"Why?"

"We slept together." He answered as if it the most logical thing.

Hermione giggled. "Harry, it wasn't like that."

"No, but your parents won't care." Harry's voice broke slightly.

Hermione giggled again. "I'm sure my parents know exactly where I am and if they haven't come in here yet they aren't going to."

Harry had to smile at that, she'd know better than he would, then Harry sighed he had decided to tell her everything. "If I wasn't cooking the meal's that I wasn't allowed to eat, cleaning the inside or doing the yard work I was locked in the cupboard, I had only stayed one night in that room before we met but yes as you heard it would have been the same thing except that the door had a cat flap for whatever food they planned to grace me with."

Harry felt the tears again as Hermione asked. "They really would have only given you one piece of toast?" Harry shrugged he could not tell her that how likely that really was, they had already said he had not been out of his room and that had not bothered them so why would only giving him one piece of toast.

Hermione did not like that answer but she did not push. "Well go take a shower my mom probably has breakfast ready," Harry's eyes widened in alarm as he sat up and Hermione was going to ask but then she realized what was wrong and pushed him back down. "NO Harry, you don't have to make breakfast every morning, you can talk to my mom about cooking once in a while but we are not going to make you cook. We talked last night and after breakfast we are taking you shopping." With his arms pinned to the bed all Harry could do was nod reluctantly and then watch her jump off the bed and head for the door turning to smile at him as she left.

At the breakfast table nothing was said as to their sleeping arrangements the previous night and Harry was not going to bring it up.

Harry never realized what all involved with shopping, having never gone and only carried in the loads of clothing bought back when Dudley was made to go. Who knew you needed to try on twenty different shirts, all different styles and colors, who knew there was so many of each, or trying on another twenty different pair of pants, he could understand the shoes after finding the first pair that actually fit him correctly but he really didn't think he needed three pairs of shoes, seven shirt and pants sets, one for each day of the week apparently. Harry figured he'd end up like Dudley and never wear half of it, but then he thought, no, he'd wear each and everything if for no other reason than Dudley wouldn't have, before he realized that mother and daughter had each day planned already and he wouldn't have a say in the matter anyway. Who knew it would take all day either, but Hermione got to do some shopping too so he got to watch from the other side and see Hermione come out of the dressing room a new person six or seven times before she picked two, the same two Harry had said he liked the best.

Harry was exhausted by the time they made it back home and Mr. Granger already had a pizza on the way by the time he helped with the packages. "You survived." Mr. Granger exclaimed when he saw Harry.

"Dad!" Hermione chastised making him laugh as he patted Harry on the back and took the packages from him.

After dinner the Grangers went looking for the kids, it was taking longer then necessary to put their clothes away and they had figured the two had fallen asleep but what they saw amazed them both even though Mrs. Granger had seen the two use magic before but not like this. Hermione had pulled down her childhood block set and Harry and her were building a tower but without their hands. All the pieces were orbiting around them and when the next piece was needed it floated down and placed so that the next one could be floated down and added until there were no more pieces in orbit around them.

"I thought they couldn't use magic outside of school." Mr. Granger asked quietly but Hermione had heard, as the blocks split apart to start their orbit again, and answered.

"We just can't use our wands dad. Harry was practicing putting his clothes away this way so now I'm learning." Hermione answered as the pieces slowed around her but continued to orbit until she focused back on them instead of her dad.

"Oh OK, but you're doing that all by yourself?" Mr. Granger said with a chuckle but was obviously impressed.

"Yes she is I can't pick up this many at one time."

"Yes you can, your stronger then I am you just don't have the focus to keep track of them all."

"That's one thing Hermione has lots of, is focus." Her mom entered the conversation for the first time.

"Well that's something you can work on, Harry." Her dad suggested as he pulled his wife away to let the kids continue uninterrupted. They had just sat down with a new cup a tea when they heard all the blocks suddenly hitting the floor. Racing up the stairs, they found all the blocks indeed scattered over the floor and Harry floating Hermione on to the bed. "What happened?"

"Too tired." Came Hermione's weak voice.

"She was trying to keep up with me but used too much magic." Harry said as he sat at the end of the bed looking at Hermione concerned.

"Hermione you know you tired yourself out at the alley the other day too." Her mom said sitting beside her daughter and feeling her head.

Hermione brushed her moms hand away. "I'm not sick mom, Harry's right I just really over did it, and I'll know for next time."

"I'm sorry I felt her getting weak but didn't stop her." Harry said guiltily looking down at the bed spread as he leaned on his arm.

Hermione grabbed his arm and he fell towards her and when he looked up she looked at him seriously. "It is not your fault, I was trying to do too much, I knew you are more powerful then I am, and always will be so I should have known better and will do know better now. You on the other hand were trying to get me to stop but I didn't so it's completely my fault for being so pig headed. I will let you know when it's your fault!" Harry looked shocked and confused towards her parents but Dan was backing away with his hands in the air in the sign surrender while her mom just smiled before turning to leave them alone.

Hermione watched as Harry effortlessly put the blocks away and then sit at the end of the bed again and looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked patting the bed beside her.

Harry scooted up and turned on his side so they faced each other. "I told you, so now tell me."

Hermione looked at him confused. "What Harry?"

"Your life before now, you haven't talked about your friends, I bet you'll miss them while you're at Hogwarts?"

Harry saw the tears as she turned away. "I don't have any friends Harry."

Harry wanted to question, he wanted to know like she wanted to know but he knew she'd tell him better in her own time. "So…" Harry frowned. ", we're not friends." Hermione looked horrified until Harry couldn't hold the frown going any longer and had to smile, earning him a smack on his arm.

It was two days later as Amelia Bones and Auror Jones watched as #4 Privet Drive was raided by none other there ten uniformed muggle police officers with their K9 counter parts. What they found was lots of evidence of abuse, especially in the cupboard under the stairs where the tip said blood and other evidence could be found. The officers found plenty, years worth in fact; they weren't too pleased by the locks and cat flap that made up the makeshift jail in the littlest bedroom upstairs either.

Amelia caught sight of a suspicious neighbor rushing back towards her house. Auror Jones quietly stunned her as she entered her house and then followed. After learning Mrs. Fig was a squab sent by Dumbledore to watch Harry so he could fix any problems that may come up Amelia wiped her memory of the raid and of course of their being there. Dumbledore would not know of the Dursleys plight until it was too late and they were charged with multiple accounts of abuse and possible murder charges when young Harry Potter was nowhere to be found because just hours before with the help of Connie Jones, a little magic and one small type-o, the Grangers received custody of one Harry Porter.

"Susan!"

"Yes Auntie."

"Come down, bring Hannah with you."

Harry and Hermione watched two young girls descend the curving stairs. Susan with her long dark red hair and the other was a dirty blonde. Both smiled at the new comers that were obviously their age, Susan's eyes widened as she noticed that each carried an overnight bag. "Susan this is Hermione and Harry, they are going to be spending the weekend, so show them up stairs. I'm hoping the four of you could get to know each other, but I have to get going. I'll see you tonight." Given Susan a kiss on the forehead Amelia left through the fireplace after throwing in some power and saying "ministry".

"So you're really Harry Potter?" Susan asked as they sat cross legged on her bedroom floor. At Harry's nod she continued. "I thought the scar would be bigger."

Harry shrugged. "I was till the other day but the Goblins fixed it."

Just to get the conversation off that blasted scar and Harry almost dying to get rid of it Hermione decided to change the subject. "So what sort of magic can you do?" Hermione eyes jumped between the two girls excitedly but they both looked shocked but it was Susan that answered.

"You can't do magic outside of school."

Hermione huffed and Harry put his hand on her arm to stop her from getting upset. "We thought that you just couldn't do magic with your wand?"

This time Susan was confused so it was Hannah that answered. "But that's the only kind of magic, for witches and wizards, that is."

Harry looked at Hermione and they smiled at each other as one of Susan's pillows from her bed behind her floated up and sailed lightly into the back of Susan's head. "Hey!" Susan said as she turned to find one of her own pillows had attacked her before turned back confused. "How'd you do that?"

Harry tried to look innocent. "Do want?"

Susan spun around intending to grab and throw the pillow back at him but found it back on her bed far out of her reach. She spun back just in time to be hit again with the pillow. This time Susan grabbed the pillow before it could attack again. "How did you do that?" She asked just as another pillow attacked Hannah.

There were nine pillows in Susan's room and soon they were all flying back and forth, at times if Hannah or Susan took too long in grabbing a downed pillow it would land back in either Hermione's or Harry's hand to be thrown back at the others girls. "OK I give you win." Hannah said sitting down out of breath, Susan lasted a few minutes longer but she gave in to when the pillows she'd thrown started to stop in midair only to come back and attack her and in some cases chase her across the room.

Susan finally sat breathless. "OK how are you two doing that?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Magic!" They intoned simultaneously before falling into a heap laughing.

Amelia found Hannah and her niece in the center of a pillow storm, with pillows floating in an orbit around them as if that was the most normal thing in the world with Harry and Hermione watching with grins from the bed. Amelia was about to yell for the use of magic expecting a reprimand from the Ministry any moment when she realized neither girl had her wand. "How...how are you doing that?" Both Susan and Hannah jumped and all the pillows fell to the ground.

"Auntie!" Susan yelled in frustration. "You made us drop them."

Harry stood and beamed. "That was great but your both getting too tired anyway Susan, maybe before bed we can try again." Amelia watched as first a grinning Susan and then equally grinning Hannah hugged Harry and then Hermione before the four followed her down to dinner.

"OK I think I understand and yes the law states wand, the ministry can't regulate wandless magic, but I don't understand how you can all do it. It's said only the most powerful can and it takes them half a lifetime to learn."

Hermione smiled at Harry and he stood and taking his desert fork which hadn't been used yet with him and placed it on the table in front of Amelia. "Lay your hand flat one inch from the fork." After she had done that Harry continued. "Now think of your magic, think of it as a light inside you, imagine it, see it within you." After a few minutes of concentration from Amelia she nodded. "OK now make that light flow towards your arm slowly all the way to your finger tips. Imagine the light as being warm making your arm warm as it travels until it reaches your finger tips." After another few minutes Amelia finally nodded. "OK now, think of that light moving out from your body to touch the fork." Again after a few moments Amelia nodded. "Now use that light to push the fork."

Suddenly the fork moved just a little but it did. "I felt it." Amelia exclaimed as she saw the fork really had moved but then she frowned. "I swear it took a lot to move it though, I mean I'm tired now."

It was Hermione who answered. "It gets easier; I think you've been painting yourself into a corner only using your wand.

Harry woke up to the sound of two giggling girls. "Umm what time is it?"

"6:00" the two said in unison.

"And why are you giggling?"

Susan blushed. "There's never been a boy here before."

Harry slipped out of bed and both girls gasped. Harry looked down. "What?"

"We can see you under ware." Hannah said with a gulp but her stare was intense.

Harry laughed. "There just my boxers."

Susan and Hannah gasped again. "She's seen them?"

Susan and Hannah spun around at the laugh from the door. "Of course I've seen them I picked them, and it's kind of hard not to see him in them when I fell asleep with him the other night." Hermione had to laugh again at the looks of shock. "I was exhausted from all the magic and we were talking, all I know is we woke up together, he is a nice pillow though." All the girls turned to Harry who was now beat red.

Susan and Hannah were enamored with Hedwig at breakfast when she dropped off a letter from Ginny just before an eagle owl landed with another letter from Daphne.

"You found me girl." Harry praised the snowy white owl and petted her just below the neck. Hedwig head butted his hand and glared as if to say off course I found you, you can't hide from me. Harry laughed and gave her some bacon as he opened Ginny's letter while Hermione took the Daphne's.

"Ginny says she's bored, she's stuck in her room."

"No' did she get in trouble?" Hermione asked not looking up from Daphne's letter.

"No she doesn't want her bothers to know she's doing magic, I don't think I'd want her mom to know either."

"I met Mr. Weasley a few times he's nice, but I thought they only had boys?" Susan asked.

Hermione shook her head as she laid her letter down. "No but I doubt she is ever far from her mother. Daphne says the same; she's bored but she is showing her little sister. She says her parents won't even try to learn." Hermione said with a frown.

After breakfast a sad Susan said her Aunt Amelia always went to work early, Harry was hit with a pillow, in his guest room, hard enough to knock him down. He chased after a giggling Susan into her room where he heard a splash from her bathroom. Harry slowed but seeing the door wade opened he entered cautiously. The large tub was full of bubbles and he could see the waves of where someone had jumped in. Harry slowly closed in on the tub expecting Susan who had to be hiding within the bubbles to jump out at him but suddenly from behind he heard a noise and when he turned he found the girls including Susan racing towards him. He was stuck between a full tub and three girl's intent on making him end up in said tub but as they pushed, he made sure that if he were going in he wouldn't be alone and grabbed any of the limbs that came near. All four ended up laughing and sputtering in the warm soapy tub.

"This thing's the size of a hot tub." Hermione said when she was finally able to speak. Standing up the water went to her stomach. Her thin night clothes clung wetly to her skin.

"Thanks guys!" Harry said with a laugh as he splashed the three of them. The water fight started three against one but ended up a free for all.

"Well we're all clean." Hermione stated as she sat back and looked down at herself.

Susan giggled. "Yeah I'll say, but what's a hot tub?" As Hermione started to explain what a hot tub was she shrugged to herself and unbuttoned her top. "Hermione!" Susan yelled drawing Harry attention that having seen commercials for Hot Tubs wasn't paying attention to what Hermione was saying or doing.

Hermione looked down again and shrugged. "It's soaked and already see through, besides the bubbles keep him from seeing anything else." She said finishing with her top and to everyone disbelief her bottoms were next.

Harry was red but she was right he couldn't see anything, the bubble covered her top and what was left was underwater. Soon it was just Harry left with any clothes and Hermione stalked to him. "Come one Harry."

Harry shook his head and looked from Hermione to Susan to Hannah and finally back to Hermione with fear in his eyes. "No!" he said as he started to back up.

Suddenly Hermione was straddling his waist with her arms around his neck both of the other girls were shocked at her position but her eyes were blazing. "Harry they are trusting you enough to be naked in a tub with you can trust them to see your scars, "trust" me."

Slowly Harry nodded and Hermione started to lift his t-shirt off before backing up and standing pulling him with her. Once he was standing she looked down worriedly, realizing what she was planning to do before taking a deep breath and grabbing his boxers and starting to slide them down.

Within moments Harry was naked and his boxers had joined the other discarded clothing.

"Wha…what scars?" Susan asked, the fact that a naked boy was so close even if she couldn't see anything made her blush.

Hermione looked at him and gave a small nod before he turned around to show the scars from the years of abuse from his uncle. There were gasps from both girls and then a light hand was touching one on his shoulder and then another hand traced another. "Harry why?" Hannah breathed out softly her voice shaky with emotion.

Harry turned and found all three crying. Harry could only shrug as his own tears started to fall. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder Susan followed and then Hannah joined. They were pressed close but he didn't notice at first. "It's Ok, it'll never happen again." He just managed to say.

Hermione broke off and took the soap and started to slowly wash his back, wishing she could rub the scars away. Soon she was joined by Hannah on the other side, before long everyone was washing another regardless of sex, six pairs of hands roamed freely where they never had before.

It just ten o'clock when a gong was heard throughout the house. "Aunties home." Susan said as her six pillows came crashing to the ground. Susan left to meet her and came back a few minutes later with two twin girls. "Guy's this is Padma and Pavarti Patel, their father is in an hour meeting with Minister Fudge so it will last another four or five hours."

"We were supposed to go shopping." Pavarti whined but soon she forgot all about shopping as she learned to float pillows without a wand. It was hours later when the final girl gave up trying to keep up with Harry and his magic, the others lays exhausted until Hermione sat down.

Harry beamed at her, she'd gotten so much stronger over the last few days and her concentration was unsurpassed. Suddenly Susan rolled over on to her tummy and looked up at the rest. "We should have a sleepover."

Hermione huffed. "Aren't we on a sleepover?"

"You Harry and I are but Pavarti and Padma aren't and we could get your two friends also, Ginny and Daphne also." Hannah pointed out, it had always been just Susan and her, never anyone else, they'd always lots of fun but it was so much better with others.

Once no one had a complaint Susan jumped up to floo call her Aunt. Twenty minutes later she found everyone in their same places, with the girls debating finding out how ticklish Harry was and Harry inching his way back away without them knowing so he could make a hasty retreat if need be. "Auntie says that's a great idea, she'll see about those Delacour girls you talked about if they are still in town, the Weasleys and the Greengrass'. Mr. Weasley will be easy he works at the Ministry and she'll talk to your dad," she said turning to the twins ", as soon as she see's your dad she'll ask him also but the Minister still has him captive." Susan giggled sympathetically and the twins just looked at each other and shrugged. They certainly didn't mind being here.

At 6:00 on the dot t floo activated and Ginny strolled out and headed straight to Harry. "Harry!" she yelled before engulfing him in a hug. But then she jumped back. "Oh no! I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh no it's OK everyone knows who I am here, well maybe not her." Harry said looking at the blond headed girl with strawberries as earrings that had followed Ginny through the fireplace.

"Ohh." Ginny exclaimed and she ran back to the girl. "This is Luna, were sort of neighbors, Madam Bones said the more the merrier." She looked kind of sheepish but before anyone could tell her it was a great idea the floo roared to life and out stepped Daphne and right behind her a much younger girl that was obviously her younger sister.

Daphne stopped obviously surprised by all the people. "Umm Hello, there's one more." She said as the green flames blazed and another blond haired girl stepped out. "This is Tracy."

As everyone exchanged names the floo activated for the last time that night and Amelia stepped through with the Delacour sisters. "Did everyone make it through?" Once it was clear everyone had, Amelia continued. "Good let's get this party started."

Between getting chased, prodded and tickled to within an inch of his life Harry woke up late, but this time it wasn't to giggling. Harry started looking for the girls in Hermione's and Ginny's guest room but it was empty, the next room was too, but the bed had been slept in, finally Harry came to Susan's room and heard talking coming from the bathroom. The door was again wide open so Harry leery of what happened the last time glanced in and found the tub full of girls, all the girls. He turned quickly before he was seen but it was too late, he felt himself being pulled towards the bathroom. "Aren't you coming in Harry?" Hermione asked she'd been waiting for Harry to show.

"In?" A chorus followed Hermione question from everyone but Susan and Hannah, they just giggled.

"Let me go Hermione." Harry said trying to fight the pull as he turned to see where he was going even if Hermione's plan was obvious. Harry was going to get wet if he couldn't break free and try he did but he still found himself slowly being magically dragged towards the tub while Hermione, Hannah and Susan stood proudly as the others watched in trepidation with just their heads above water all except little Gabrielle that is who clapped excitedly from her sisters arms. With just feet to go Harry was able to stop the advance and he smiled. He knew she couldn't keep it up and he'd win.

That had occurred the Hermione she had hoped to do it on her own but she had a plan just for that. "Girls, a little help?"

Harry lost the battle against the three and sailed into the center of the tub to a chorus of. "He's a boy!"

Hermione and the girls ignored the others as they unceremoniously stripped Harry of his clothes. The others quieted as they realized that, that boy they were just complaining about was now naked. Which mostly made them forget that they were also naked but that didn't stop them from arranging the bubbles strategically about themselves.

Later a game of hide and seek was formed through out the manor. However somehow Harry always won. "How do you keep finding us Harry, Susan asked after being found for the third time." It was her manor she should know it better then any of them but she never had a chance against him. He always found Hermione first and she seemed to expect it but how was he finding her, this last time it would have been hard for her house elf to find her.

Harry looked down, "I always know where you are Susan."

"And how is that?" Susan wasn't sure if she like someone knowing whee she was all the time.

Harry shrugged. "Your Magic!"

"What?" Susan and Hermione asked as one.

"Well everyone's magic is different and when I'm close I can find any of yours." Harry said to them all.

Hermione's eyes when wide. "That's how you know when I've overdone it."

"It's a Little different but yes, I can feel you magic and how strong it is, it's taken a while to learn the differences in your magic to tell you apart, but I can feel anyone's magic even if I don't know who they are."

"Can you teach us?" Hermione asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"I can try."

Amelia came home early for dinner and then to take the girls to their respective homes, she found everyone in Susan room in a circle. She watched silently as they clasped hands around the circle. "What are you guys doing now?" Amelia asked amused.

"We wanted to know what it felt like to have Harry's power so Harry is going to try to share his magic with us." Susan answered before closing her eyes again.

Amelia gave a soft laugh. "I don't think that's possible, but what am I saying, most of what Harry and you guys do shouldn't be possible." Amazingly Amelia watched as first Harry started to glow, at first it was dim but it grew and then spread to Hermione on his right and Susan on his left. Then as they started to glow brightly, the glow flowed to Ginny on Hermione's side and Hannah on Susan's, the glow seemed to move faster thru them and move even faster on to Luna and Tracy before moving on to Daphne and Astoria and finally finishing with the Delacour sisters. There was a great pulse of magic and they all collapsed unconscious, Amelia moved quickly to Susan but as she touched the girl she was thrown backward as if struck.

"Aunty? Aunty?" Susan yelled louder.

"Susan?" Amelia asked as she opened her eyes and regretted it, her head hurt. Something wasn't right, felt different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She'd figure it out latter, she had more important things to deal with. "Are...are you alright?"

"Yes Aunty but I'm not the one on the floor beside the bed. Are you OK? What happened?"

"I fine." she answered as she started to get up. "You all started to glow and then you collapsed. I went to you but…" Amelia sat on the bed and looked around. "I guess I ended up over here, how are you?"

Susan closed her eyes. "Guys…" she looked over her shoulder. "Stop talking to me all at one time, I got this."

Amelia looked at her niece concerned. "Honey they weren't talking, in fact they are being very quiet."

Susan smiled. "No Aunty they were all talking to me in here," Susan tapped the side of her head. ", each telling me I need to do something different." Susan looked over her shoulder. "And they were giving me a headache." Susan closed her eyes again. "Guys talk out loud if you want my Aunty to hear you, remember she obviously can't hear you."

Amelia got a chorus of "Sorry Amelia."

Amelia was standing now. "Wait. Wait. Wait. You can all hear each other."

Hermione stepped forward. "We seemed to be linked, we've come to a consensus that we seemed to have passed out from information overload when all of our memories transferred to each of us our brains needed to reboot if you will. I guess we'll have to figure out new rules for Hide and Seek not that our magic feels the same, maybe finding one particular person. Oh well we will figure something out but oh no that wont work we cant play Hide and Seek anymore we know everything about each other now including where everyone would be hiding." Each of the kids blushed deeply Harry the most but followed closely by her niece.

Amelia could understand why Harry would be embarrassed, he'd know things no eleven year old boy should know about a girl and he'd know that about every one of them here, she could even understand Susan's embarrassment, Hannah and she had become very close over this summer. Amelia was about to ask about this feeling everyone magic when she stopped.

Suddenly the girls turned to Harry who was looking out the window. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Don't block us Harry, it's done, we already know everything they did."

"I don't want you to know." Harry whispered.

Amelia couldn't hear what he said but she could guess. "Harry they can't hurt you anymore, they are in a muggle jail, awaiting trial."

Amelia turned to Susan who was crying. "You know what they did?" everyone turned to face Amelia as Susan answered for them all.

Susan nodded. "We all saw it; felt it as if it was happening to us. We know when and how each of those scars those monsters caused." Susan turned and looked at Hermione. "We also all saw Hermione bullied because she was smarter than them." Susan spun around. "Harry you are not going to have a talk with those bullies, Hermione's coming to Hogwarts with us she is never going to see them again."

"And Luna," Ginny spoke up wrapping the small blond girl in a hug from behind, ", you are no longer alone, none of us will ever be alone again." Ginny said thinking a little about herself as being the only girl in a family of boys how lonely she had gotten sometimes.

Amelia just stared gob smacked. Some sort of bond had happened between them all. "Your parents have to be told." All the kids looked at Amelia horrified.

Amelia quietly climbed the stairs followed closely by the parents of the girls. She led them to Susan's room where all the kids were. They watched in fascination as pillows and stuffed animals floated through the air, in and around the children.

As they watched as Harry did something happened that neither the Grangers or Amelia had seen him do before. "That was a wandless Protego, Fleur must have learned that at her school, I wander if they will..." Amelia as cut off when the other girls started their own Protego. As they watched it was obvious that Fleur was teaching them all, because once everyone learned the Protego spell they moved on to stupefy.

It was amazing to see a red beam of magic form just inches from their hands to streak across the room to harmlessly strike a pillow. It only took five minutes to learn a spell before they moved on to the next even the youngest of them Gabby, her parents were most surprised that that. Amelia was sure that with their bond they knew all the theory that Fleur knew for each of those spells before they moved to the next spell. Amelia and the other magical parents were sure they would each from the youngest to the oldest would have third year educations before the 1st of September.

Little did she know that between Hermione's organization and Fleur's knowledge and advanced books they would be closer to fifth year by then. Wanded magic would have to be brought in though, if only to add a little normalcy to their upcoming school lives and they are going to need all the normalcy that they can get.

"Arthur, Molly, Lionel with your permission I would like to talk to Minerva about the possibility of Ginny and Luna joining Hogwarts a year early."

Molly and Arthur nodded but Molly added. "Our Ron will not like that, but I can see no alternative," she sighed once she finished. She had hoped to have one year of mother daughter time, which always have several boy's around didn't allow. ", as long as Lionel agrees, that is, we wouldn't want either girl left behind."

Lionel nodded his agreement, his daughter needed friends badly, friends that wouldn't tease and bully her, and her new bonded would never allow such a thing to happen.

With Lionel's agreement Molly continued turning to the Delacour's. "But what of your youngest, Gabriele, isn't she much too young to go to school with her sister?"

"Ohh, we agree, she is much to young so we will hire a tutor for Gabby, the tutor will just be there to provide a safe environment to her to practice what she will be learning from the others."

"Then we are agreed then?" Once all the parents agreed Amelia added a another topic. "Good then there is one more thing I thing you should all know."

The parents turned to her, they heard the seriousness in her voice, they've had to deal with a lot so far that night, now what would they have to deal with and will it be too much.

"When I told you about being blasted across the room when I touched Susan I didn't tell you everything. It became apparent after my headache died down that I had partial bond with Susan. While I can't hear any of the others I can hear her if she wishes me to hear her, just her voice though. It's like an echo from across a long hallway but I can hear her, though I cant talk to he, it seems to be one way. Susan tells me she has to focus hard for me to hear her, harder then her focus on her wandless magic."

Minerva was at a loss as she prepared to go to Bones Manor. Was something wrong with Susan? No. She'd call for Poppy or take her to St Mungo's.

So why was she being summoned?

Did Susan not want to Hogwarts? No that was ludicrous, Hogwarts was the best magical school anywhere. Their was a few students from families she didn't want to see at Hogwarts, but she would never say such a thing.

If she didn't know better she'd think things were getting worse between the houses and students, then even the height of the war, but Albus said no it was just her imagination.

Maybe she was getting to old to teach, she did have a lot responsibilities. However, Albus was nearly twice her age, but then again he didn't have to deal with the whole student body she she did. The student body was worse than any Wizengamot. It was sad really, they acted like children most of the time but her students did all the time. Albus was really more of a figure head no days anyway, she did most of his school related duties, he came in to sign a few forms, she wasn't even sure if he read them anymore.

Minerva was shocked when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Lovegood along side their daughters as Madam Bones crossed to welcome her to her home. Where was Susan? She thought as she was led to a seat and Madam Bones sat in her own.

"Let me get this started, I asked you here to see if it was possible for these two girls to start their first year early?" Amelia sat back and waited.

"I'm sorry but there had never been an exception to that rule any student must be eleven years old to start their educations." she answered sadly before turning to the girls parents. "I am sorry there have been a few over the years who I wished Albus would have allowed but he has always been firm and I don't think asking in your case would change his mind. It just has never been done." If she was expecting sadness from the parents or children she was mistaken they were smiling.

"Would you like some tea, Professor?" Miss Weasley asked politely.

"Um yes Miss Weasley, I don't think I would ever turn down a cup of tea."

Miss Weasley smiled brightly as out of the corner of her eye the Professor saw the tea pot move and pour a cup of tea. She turned expecting a House Elf but found none. "Would you like sugar or cream, Professor?" Turning back to Miss Lovegood

answered yes and a sugar cube and a splash of cream was added to her cup before it floated to her outstretched hand.

Minerva tried to find the house elf while trying to not look like that was what she was doing. "You won't find my house elf or anyone pointing their wand at the tea service, it's all the girls."

Minerva turned to the girls skeptically. "What else can you do?" She'd catch them cheating she was sure of it.

Two hours later Minerva would have two new if a little young students, Albus would never know, well not before they were sorted and then it would be too late for him to stop it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the authors.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH3

Harry, Hermione and Amelia entered the bank lobby. Harry, Hermione and her mother were requested to be at the bank in about thirty minutes but they were early. Mrs. Granger couldn't attend, so Amelia went in her place. Amelia had been requested for a different meeting at the time of her choosing, so she chose now, it was the only way the kids would have been allowed to go without Hermione's mom being there, anyway.

Harry and Hermione saw Bill walking quickly to them from across the lobby. He must have been waiting for them. They smiled at him and he smiled back. Both Harry and Hermione liked Bill even before they bonded with Ginny and learned all her stories of her favorite brother. Unfortunately Ginny was at home, and she was so jealous of the two of them right now, even if she saw Bill the night before.

 _"Ask him, ask him, ask him!"_

 _"We are not asking him all those questions Ginny, we are here for a reason and know know that. You should have asked last night when you were having dinner with him."_ Harry answered silently.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. _"I saw that Hermione!"_ both Harry and Hermione along with the other bonded snickered from where ever they all were.

"Hi Bill your sister has a million and two questions she wants us to ask you but we don't have time and this isn't the place. But anyway how are you, we haven't seen you in what two weeks?" Hermione asked him when he stopped in front of them. It really wasn't necessary Ginny had already asked but it was polite.

Bill shook his head, Ginny had told him about the bond but it would still take a while to get used to it. "Yes about two weeks, I'm fine," Bill glanced at Madam Bones for a second before adding simply. "been busy, I hope you two are good, and you Madam Bones, I hope all is well. I sorry but I didn't expect you, I had expected Mrs. Granger or even Mr. Granger, I hadn't met him yet."

"That is quit all right Mr. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger wanted to be here but that had to work, and I have my own meeting so I brought Harry and Hermione with me, I'm sure they can get back to my manor easily enough." Amelia didn't know what the Weasleys shared with their oldest so she neglected to tell him that they could apparate better then she could. "I had to vow on my honor that they would get to the bank without any issues. I do believe they trust the Goblins more then the head of DMLE, I had hoped to sit in on their meeting though but I will understand if..."

"You and the Grangers honor us Madam Bones." Griphook a goblin that both Hermione and Harry were familiar with said as he stepped up. "When the Director was told that you were also here for your own meeting I was sent to escort you all to his office, your meeting will be joined they are about the same things. Please follow me."

As everyone entered the directors office Griphook turned to leave. "Griphook, you not staying?" Harry asked sadly.

"No Mr. Potter, I have my own duties but I will be available if you need anything. May you meeting be Profitable." The Goblin said and left them with the director who asked them to all sit.

"I see that your mother could not make it today, Ms. Granger?"

"No director, my mother does send her apologies, but work prevented her from coming. We trust Madam Bones to act in our best interest here today."

"Thank you Madam Bones for coming to this meeting, we can do both meetings at the same time, and as I always say time is money. Now to save even more time I must ask, do you know what a Horcrux is?"

With so many other things going on the the bonded lives they had not had that discussion yet, in hind sight they all realized they should have long before now, the bonded was surprised that was not something that the adults had talked about while the kids not around other wise occupied.

Madam Bones had noticed Harry's and Hermione guilty looks but did not draw attention to them. "I'm sorry Director but I don't."

The director nodded and started his explanation of what a Horcrux was. As the directors explanation deepened Amelia turned greener and greener until she learned who Tom Riddle was then she turned white as a sheet. She now understood why the kids did not bring up the subject on their own but it did not explain why the Grangers had not.

Once the Director was done with the background information he sat back and waited for the director of DMLE to catch her wits and ask her own questions but she only had one. "How sure are you?" Which impressed the goblin.

"100% Director Bones we have already destroyed three of these abominations." the director answered solemnly.

"You found another?" Hermione jumped in excitedly and blushed after realizing what she had just done. The director grinned at the girl who was so much like her mother it was really scary, the two of them will give him a run for his money in a few short years and he wasn't sure who would win in a contest of wills. The director nodded and pulled what looked like a ring from his desk and placed it on top.

"This Ms. Granger was another, we found it at the Gaunt's ancestral home or should I say shack, I took Mr. Weasley and his team three days to get in safely and retrieve it, "

Harry and Hermione looked to Bill and smiled and he smiled and nodded back, while Ginny was jumping up and down in excitement and happiness for her favorite brother, luckily she was outside at the time. She couldn't be in the house she wanted to focus on the meeting all the bonded were, none of them wanted distractions from their families.

"Even with Mr. Weasleys precautions we almost loss a team member to a withering curse that was on the ring, luckily we have seen that curse more then a few times and he will be fine in a few days." The Director nodded at the relieved faces of the three of them. They didn't know if the hurt team member was human or goblin and they didn't care, he was gong to be fine and that was all that mattered.

There were a lot of goblins that wouldn't care if a human lived or died, and that was including Mr. Potter here, they would have struck the young wizard down that first day with out a second thought. Luckily Mr. Weasley was there to let cooler heads prevail or war would have been waged. He didn't know how that would have gone but either way the Goblin nation would not not in a position to defend themselves once Tom Riddle returned and that was sooner then anyone would be ready for.

Returning to the topic at hand the Director turned to Madam Bones. "Now madam Bones lets get back to our meeting so we can get to Mr. Potters." When Madam Bones nodded he continued. "Now we know where the other three of Tom Riddle's Horcrux's are and two of them we need the help of your department as we can't do anything about them and maybe you can help with the third."

Amelia wanted these things gone for everyone sake. "Tell me what I need to do?"

The Director grinned that's what he was hoping for. "Well the first I think you'll like, we tracked one to Malfoy Manor, we can help you locate it with in the manor once your Aurors are inside, it."

Amelia smiled. "And your betting he has it with all his other dark objects everyone knows he has but haven't been able to find."

"It is more then likely Director Bones, yes, it's more then likely that he has everything well hidden but he can't hide it from our tracker, if he does have anything else with it it's all the better I say."

"Yes and I can finally put him in away, I'll have to plan for a day that the Minister and Dumbledore are away from the ministry. The minister will just be bribed and Dumbledore will pull something to set him free, hoping to show Lucius the light and the errors of his ways, or some such shi..." remembering she had kids with her she stopped. "Sorry." she said hanging her head ashamed of her use of such words with children present.

The director chuckled along with everyone else, even the kids in attendance and all the bonded that were listening, they all knew what she stopped herself from saying for their benefit. Which made it all the funnier for the bonded.

Once again getting back on track the Director continued. "So we are agreed?" he asked the Director of the DMLE.

"Yes Director I very much agree, as I said I just need those two people out of hair for a few hours. And I will raid the Malfoy manor and fill Lucius to the gills with veritaserum till it come out of his ears before sending him to Azkaban for the rest of his natural life which I'm hoping wont be long."

the director would be happy with that also so he brought up the next problem he needed the DMLE's help with. "Speaking of Azkaban that brings me to our other little problem I hope you can help us with."

"What about Azkaban?" Madam Bones asked confused.

"Another Horcrux has been tracked to the house of Black and the head of that family currently resides there."

Amelia looked sympathetically at Harry for a second. Neither Harry or Hermione knew why but several of the bonded had heard storied from their parents about the infamous and they were filling, the ones who didn't, in.

Harry started to get angry and the angrier he became the more his magic flared. Alarmed Amelia yelled out. "Girls calm him down." They didn't need to destroy the Goblin Directors office. Hermione hugged him while the others tried to comfort from inside.

The Director turned to Madam Bones and she knew he wanted answers so she turned to Hermione who nodded. "We trust him Amelia."

Amelia nodded to the girl before she put her head against an angry Harry, the comforting seemed to be working, Harry was calmer, it may be taking all of them but it was working. Amelia turned to the Director. "Harry has formed a bond beyond anything that I have ever seen with Hermione, my Niece Susan and several other girls two weeks ago. They are in each others head all the time, they all see and hear everything another of them see's and hears, they know everything about each other. I don't envy Harry in this at all." She tried to inject some levity to the situation that could blow up in their faces literally if harry didn't continue to calm down.

The director seeped his hands together. "I see!" he then turned to Mr. Weasley.

Bill knew what the director was asking. "I found out last night, I assumed you already knew but I didn't ask either." Bill hung his head, he knew he should have asked and done more before now, and now the director was displeased with him but the Director nodded in understanding, before tuning to Madam Bones. He wouldn't hold Mr. Weasley accountable for this lack of information as he believed Mr. Weasley would learn form the experience.

"There are several laws on the books the DMLE will have no problem getting into the Black Manor for Horcrux hidden there, and anything else we find will be be added to the charges against Mr. Black, I don't care if he already has a life sentence or not, he won't be leaving that island live."

The director grinned and nodded. "Mr. Weasley will accompany your Aurors in both raids to procure the Horcrux's, if you need goblin help with any other items found don't hesitate to ask, we deal with dark objects all the time."

Amelia was relieved to hear that, the cleaning of dark objects could be done with in the DOM but the goblins were the experts, it was best to let them handle any of that. "thank you Director, I will take you up on that, once we no longer need any possible dark items for trial purposes."

"Good, then I will ask for a meeting with both Dumbledore and your Minister to discus Gringotts and a search for possible dark items, we already have that ability, not that's it's really good for business but we can. However, I'm sure both the Minister and Dumbledore will object quite vocally, and at great length to stop us. I'm sure I will take great pleasure listening to their whining. I can guarantee at least three hours but knowing those two it could be days." the Goblin Director said trying to be funny.

Everyone chucked at that even harry and Hermione they may not know either men but Susan had met them both a few times so they could see the humor in that statement as well.

"Now for the final object to discus. Mr. Potter I believe this is yours." The Director said handing Harry the ring that he had first pulled from his desk over and hour before, the one that almost got one of the curse breaking team members killed. Seeing Harry eye it carefully the director added. "It is now quite safe Mr. Potter. And now your wondering why I say it is yours?" When everyone nodded the director continued. "The ring may have been the Gaunt family ring, but the stone that sits on top is the resurrection stone. The stone has a magic that we Goblins can not use, but you my young wizard can."

From Luna Harry now knew the story of the three Peverell brothers. He knew that if this was the resurrection stone he could talk to his parents, Luna wanted to talk to her mother all the girls had someone they wished to talk to even it was just for one last time. Seeing Harry's longing look the Director cleared his throat and Harry looked up. "Go ahead Mr. Potter."

Nervously Harry stood before moving to the side. Taking a deep breath he turned the the ring with the stone thrice in hand thinking of his parents. A ghostly couple appeared before him, he heard the bond gasp but nothing from the adults in the directors office, so the bonded could see his parents but no one else.

He may never have seen his parents, or at least didn't remember them but this couple were really his parents, his dad looked to be wearing glasses, like he used to have too, boy didn't miss having glasses. He even had disorderly hair like his, the girls claimed Harry could be his younger twin and even ghostly they could all tell he had his mothers eyes. "Mom, Dad?"

"Yes honey, it's us, we miss you so much but we want you to live a long, healthy and happy life, how has it been growing up with your Godfather?"

"I have a godfather?" Harry asked confused.

The adults watched as Harry seemed to have a one sided conversation with thin air. Luckily no men in white were called to take him to a padded room, they all understood he really was talking with his deceased parents.

Realizing the importance of the conversation Hermione started to fill the adults in on the parts they couldn't hear.

"Sirius." Seeing the confused look James continued. "We named Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom as your godparents."

Having been caught up by Hermione harry now had an answer. "Sirius Black betrayed us to Voldemort, he's in Jail?, Prison? No Azkaban. He is in Azkaban for betraying us and killing Peter Pettigrew and the Longbottoms were attacked a few days after we were, and I guess Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom are in St Mungo's still today, and Neville lives with his great granmother."

"No that's wrong Harry, Sirius couldn't have betrayed, you, first, he is your godfather second, he wasn't our secret keeper, Peter was, he betrayed you." His mother said angrily.

As Hermione relayed what his parents were saying Harry had a question. "Why do you keep saying I was betrayed, we all were and you... payed for it." Harry was getting too emotional and his magic was starting to build again, the girls in his head were trying to calm him. However, he didn't have Hermione to hold him this time, she was still trying to relay to the adults but she was still in his head.

His parents looked at each other before his father answered. "Well Harry there are several things there. First Peter isn't dead, we'd know if he ended up anywhere up here in 'Paradise', or even if he ended up where he belongs down below in 'the Pit of the Damned'. And the second is he didn't betray 'us', it was 'you' he betrayed, there is a prophesy told to Dumbledore that states.

" _the one with the power to_

 _vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

 _Born to those who trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

 _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his_

 _equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..."_

Harry heard Gasps from the bonded and shortly he heard the same form the adults as Hermione relayed the Prophesy to them, he was sure he'd hear the same later from the parents once the bonded told their parents but at the moment they were watching and listening to Harry talk to his parents.

"Dumbledore said the Prophesy could have meant either of two children, you or Neville Longbottom but you were born just and hour after him and you two were the last two born that month that year, so the prophesy truly meant you, as you were born at the seventh month 'July' died. Both families went into hiding, and Sirius and James here," she smacked her husband upside the back of the head, "decided that no one would suspect Peter over Sirius. While we didn't tell Dumbledore the secret given to him had to be written by the secret keeper and that was Peter, he would have know that Sirius was not the secret keeper and had his suspicions as to who was."

Harry father took over. "Dumbledore is a genius and very powerful he would have known. You have to get Sirius out of that hell hole and find that rat, what of Remus?"

"I'm sorry I don't know...wait Remus Lupin, no never met him, but Amelia says," Harry went slow waiting for Hermione to get the information so he could pass it on to his parents, ",he hasn't been seen for quite sometime in this country, it was said he went to the continent but she doesn't know why he left."

Harry's mother decided to interrupt. "Amelia, Amelia Bones?" at Harry nod she continued. "You mean you talking to her now?"

Harry nodded "Well sort of, she can hear me and Hermione is relaying what you are saying".

"Who is Hermione and how are you two doing that."

Harry gave an abbreviated version of the last few weeks. "Wow...just wow."

With lily obviously too stunned to continue James stepped up. "Give your mom a few moments that's a lot for a mother to take in, Your own Harem, I will say again wow. Now tell Amelia that Peter in an Animagus, a rat, a common sewer rat Animagus. Find him, free Sirius, why didn't they figure this out during Sirius's trail? Tell her to bring all this to who ever is the director of DMLE now."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Dad, she is the Director." Harry paused listening and watching through Hermione.

"Amelia says Fudge is a pompous prick."

Lily was over her shock. "What does a low level Ministry kiss ass have to do with getting Sirius out of Azkaban?"

"MOM!"

"Sorry about my language honey, but he was and I bet he still is."

"Yes he still is but he is no longer low level, he is the Minister."

"Who would vote for him? No never mind it doesn't matter, whats done is done and cant do anything about it now."

"Mom, Dad was Peter missing a toe or maybe just the rat?"

Harry heard Amelia curse from across the room. "Wait a minute mom something is going on here."

It took more than a few minutes as Hermione relayed what Ginny knew about her brothers rat. She'd always hated that thing, had found it in bathroom when she was bout to take a shower or other things, now she she why. If that rat is Peter then he is a pervert.

Ginny was glad she was alone in her room, if she let something slip, Sirius's name or that of Peter and he could make a run for it or worse she'd do what she really wanted to do and stomp the little pervert. It was best to stay away for awhile maybe Amelia would be here soon, she could hold out an hour or two but no more.

Harry finally turned back to his his parents in disgust. "We may have just solved where Peter has been hiding. All the Aurors found of Peter was a toe and Ginny's Brother has a Rat missing a toe on his front paw. Amelia will check it out just as soon as we leave here."

"OK, Harry, we can't wait to watch Peter in the pits were he belongs, but what happened to Voldemort, is her in Azkaban he hasn't come through here."

"Sorry dad but Voldemort is not dead, nor has he been captured, the curse he used against me backfired hitting him. He made Horcrux's that are keeping him here, but they are being destroyed as they are being found, the Goblins have located the last three but haven't been able to get to them yet, Amelia is working with them on that. Hopefully in a few weeks you'll be seeing him, dead for...sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's OK Harry we didn't take offense, we'll have a party once we know Voldemort is dead and can no longer hurt you. We are hoping we are given a little time with him, just to show our displeasure before he is sent to his final judgment."

"Thanks dad."

"Harry, if neither Sirius or Alice raised you, who did?" His mom asked worriedly, her son looked so small and possibly underfed. She knew Amelia would never do such a thing and neither would any of the other alternates set in their will.

Harry gulped he didn't want to answer that question but he drew up his courage it took a little help from the bonded though. "Aunt Petunia." He said slowly and with no small amount of worry.

He was right to be worried, his mom blow up, and his dad wasn't far behind her. "Who the bloody hell, gave you to my sister, she hates magic, hated me because of magic." It all made sense now, why he was so skinny, and a little fearful, meeting ones dead parents wasn't easy but her son was more than just a little uneasy. "She didn't feed you did she?" Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "She didn't show you any love."

"She said...She said you were drunks and died in a car crash, said I was a freak" Tears were now running down his face. "They...they...they...it doesn't matter," he couldn't tell them about the abuse, about the harry hunting any of it. "Amelia made sure the the police sent them to jail, their trial is in a few weeks. I won't be going back. I live with Hermione and her parents now but we will be spending time at all the bonded and their families over the next week and a half before most of us go to Hogwarts, Fleur of course goes to Beauxbatons Academy in France while both Astoria or Gabriele are far too young to enter any magical school, but they will have tutors. Not that they will need them, we all learn from each other."

"If I remember right both Ginny and Luna are too young also, or am I wrong." Harry smiled at his mother.

"Mom remember we know what each other know, Amelia convinced Professor Mcgonagall to allow them to go early but Astoria and Gabby they would never allow, not for a few years at least." Harry ended sadly but with a little heat to his voice. The girls had been over this with him several times, he wanted them to go to school, they all did, but it just wasn't possible but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"That rule is is there for a reason, a nine year old and a six year old could be hurt in those classes, it would be better for them to wait. You said yourself they are always with you," His mom tapped the side of her head. She still was trying to wrap her head around that.

"I know mom it's just..."

Harry's dad looked at his wife and as she looked a little out of it he answered for her. "We understand Harry but you must keep your bonded safe and it would be much harder if they were in school around all that magic from hundreds of other kids, who all are older them them, and aren't looking out for the younger students. Accidents happen Harry and in any magic school with all those untrained students accidents are far more likely. Look Harry we should go, it's uncomfortable to be here, lets us think about all that you've said and then you can call us back, we will always want to speak to you."

"Dad I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Harry said horrified that he'd hurt his parents.

"No Harry it was fine, as I said we will always want to talk to you, just not for as long of a time, next time, OK." His dad offered truthfully. He'd stay forever if he could and he knew Lily thought the same.

Harry smiled he would be able to call them again. "OK, dad, mom I lo...I...I love you." It was hard to say to someone you never met, to their ghosts at least but he knew it would get easier, Hermione and the other girls would help him express his feelings better. Hermione reminded him that he now had lots of almost parents now especially her parents.

Harry watched his mom take his dads hand in hers and smile lovingly at his dad before she turned back to him. "We love you too. Be good to your bonded, keep them happy and safe and they in turn will do the same for you."

"Harry find Remus if our will wasn't followed and Sirius in Azkaban he will need your help, but he wont take charity, he's smart, he was the only one of us that could keep up with your mom, he'd make a great tutor. Don't worry about his furry little problem. He's harmless as a kitten," Harry smiled as his mom smacked him again. ",most of the time. Good bye for now my son."

"Yes Harry good bye for now but don't let your godfather rib you too much about your harem, he's just jealous." Harry smiled as his mom smacked dad on the back of the head again before he let them go.

As they faded away and Hermione was no longer needed as a go between she rushed to Harry's arms. She wanted so much to hold him while he had a tough time talking to his parents but now she wasn't going to let him go, the others vowed the same thing once they'd seen him next. Each of them knew how hard it was for him and understood they would need the love and support of the other bonded when they did the same thing with their lost family members, for some it will be hard then for others.

Their meeting in the directors office didn't last much longer, it was finally decided that Bill would go to his Parents house to pick up a Rat, having Aurors show up could end badly. He felt he had to do it anyway. No normal rat could live as long the Scabbers had, he should have seen it long before now but he hadn't. For a curse breaker to miss something like that was dangerous, he vowed to be more observant form then on.

Another thing that was decided on was the meeting set for three day from then, between the director, Dumbledore and the minister, the director promised to keep them occupied for four hour minimum so Bill could find the Horcrux and Amelia could have time with Malfoy without either the Minister or Dumbledore interfering where they weren't wanted. With any luck Malfoy would hang himself taking the Minister with him and any former Death Eaters Malfoy implicated were pure gravy in her eyes. Fortunately with Dumbledore and the Minister unavailable they could get the rat's confession and Pettigrew could be on the boat along with Malfoy and Sirius Black would be on the return trip and strait to ST Mungo's still unknown by Dumbledore and the Minister.

The very next boat to Azkaban could very well be for the minister.

It was tricky but if everything goes well by the 28th Bill, Amelia and a few select Aurors would enter the House of Black to get the second to the last of the Horcrux's. The last would have to wait till the 1st of September and while Dumbledore and the rest of Hogwarts were busy with the start of the new year and Bill could slip in under the radar as it were and search the the last of the troubled things and once it was destroyed Voldemort would be mortal and he was in for a surprise.

Bill showed up at the Burrow with a present for Ron, a new hamster ball, well rat ball.

As Ginny distracted Ron getting out of the house as Bill slipped the rat out in the hamster ball Goblin charmed just for this rat, leaving a new rat and regular hamster ball. Amelia was waiting to take possession they had a date for a very long and over due interview. Ron was not happy to find that his sister could play Quidditch. Bill, Fred, George and even Percy were rolling on the ground laughing watching Ginny fly circles around Ron, Ron didn't have a chance.

Ron through a fit and went to his room never even realizing Scabbers was different and not missing a toe, it was doubtful he ever would, this was Ron we are talking about. To be fair Ron wasn't having a good week, he thought he'd be able to get away from his sister for a year but now she was going to Hogwarts a year early. What was that? They don't let anyone under eleven enter Hogwarts much less a girl. She was screw everything up. She was already friends with Harry Potter. He was going to be his friend but not now that his sister would be there. Ron thought for a second, well he still had a chance what boy would want a girl for a friend, only a girly one! Well Harry Potter was the defeater of Who-Must-Not-be-Named so he wasn't one of those.

So he had a chance a great chance!

Luckily Ginny wouldn't be there much longer, Bill would be taking her to Harry's house, he wished he'd been invited even if it was in the muggle world, yuk, he could finally show The-Boy-Who- Lived what having a boy friend was like and he would ditch his girl of a sister for him. They would have so much fun just the two of them, yes so much fun with out any girls getting between them and the fun two blokes can have alone.

The Grangers didn't live in a mansion or manor but they were comfortable. Hermione and her bonded husband, now that took some getting used to, and the other bonded girls, which was more of a shock and not just for them, would be arriving in an hour or so.

With it not being a mansion they only had two choices either split the girls up between the two bedrooms and have Harry on the couch or have them all crowd into the living room. Being bonded neither Granger thought that the crowding would be a problem.

They also know after Hermione's call that Harry had had a very stressful day and he would need those girls close. That boy had such a hard life, they weren't told what had happened with the director but if it affected Harry that much then they were expecting the worse. They didn't know what else could go wrong in that boys life but they would be there for him like he was there own son. From what they knew of Amelia she'd be right beside them as all the other parents would be, even if some of them would be there only because it effected their daughter. They were both sure they none of the other parents were like that, but they didn't know them as well.

Mr. Granger had the grill going hot. He doubted that any of the magical children had ever has grilled food, it wasn't more and hamburgers and hot dogs but he was sure they would love it, along with the backed beans and ultimate backed potato salad his wife had made earlier in the morning. Connie wanted to meet all the children so she was bring her favorite broccoli salad. Amelia wanted one of her police force 'an Auror'? To be on hand and Stacy having the day off was invited, she was bringing the potato chips and assorted dips so the kids could find the ones they like the best. They could more on to the more exotic flavored snack foods like 'Doritos' his favorite and 'Chess Puffs' his wife's next time.

They had the kids for two nights, so an assortment of pizza's were already on the menu, 'the ultimate meat-eater' was all his, and he would defend each gooey cheesy slice with his life. They'd have to pry it from his cold dead hands. They will be warned.

"Dad!" he was so involved with defending his pizza from the horde of hungry beasts, did he say beasts he meant children he didn't hear his daughter had come home. He turned and hugged his daughter. "Who's all here?"

"Just Harry and I, the others will be here in about ten minutes."

He closed the grill and took his hand. "Can you give us the abridged version of what happened today in ten minutes?" He asked leading her into the house.

"Sure but I already told mom about Harry Meeting his parents so she probably hasn't let him go yet." she was going to have to save Harry form her mom anyway, he was getting overwhelmed at the moment and she hadn't realized it yet.

"Whaaaa?"

Dinner went over great, all the children loved it, even if they gave the hot dogs a few extra worried looks at first.

After dinner Dan made a shopping run, they didn't have enough room for all the different flavors of ice cream they needed even if they emptied the freezer to store it in, and then there was all the other fixings that go along with it. Chocolate, caramel and strawberry toppings, with lots of nuts, little marshmallows, even gummy worms and you can't forget the whipped cream or banana's.

The dentist in Dan cringed just thinking about what all that sugar would be doing to all those teeth. However, Stacy promised to show all of them a magical way of cleaning teeth, even if Fleur the oldest and the only one already in school, already knew of it.

At first he was worried about Fleur and Bill even not being magical you could see those two could have made some magic of their own, but if was only fleeting. Amelia had explained that magic played a huge part in finding a mate, magic that clashed never worked out and Fleur's magic was mated to Harry. Fleur was bonded and dedicated to Harry, there would be no other before him, and she honestly seemed quite happy with that. The rest of the bonded didn't show any animosity toward Bill so Dan figured their would be no problems in the future.

Luckily Bill was smart and knew this, Stacy and him seemed to hit it off after that. Didn't know if it would go anywhere but the chase was half the fun. He didn't want Stacy hurt though, he known her sense she was six years old, she was family.

It seemed that Hermione was excepting of her parent's relationship with her Aunt Connie also. They had always hated hiding it from her but they figured she was too young to understand having two mothers, she may be smart but still a child. Now maybe Connie would accept moving in with them or maybe of the three of them looking for a bigger house. There was going to be more of these sleepovers with Harry, Hermione and the other sister wives. He didn't know how Harry was going to handle that in a few years. He didn't envy him either, two was enough for him. Dan just hoped that bond of theirs helps smooth over a lot of issues, or someone was bound to get hurt. Hermione may be his daughter but he didn't want that to happen to any of the others either.

Dan shook his head as he pulled up to the register. It was going to be a long night, a dozen preteens on a sugar high, what fun! Will the house survive, he asked himself as he payed his bill.

Back home the first comedy was more then half over. Harry had two of his bonded cuddled into his sides. Over the course of the rest of the movie the two girls switched to two others, obviously they all wanted to give comfort to Harry and they set of to do that collectively and as seamlessly as possible.

If things continue as they are they would have no issues the bonded couldn't over come, it made Dan far less worried about the future of his daughter.

Luckily the night was quite, sugar effected magical s differently then non magical. They had never known that, Hermione wasn't allowed much in the way of sugary sweets. Who knew chocolate could be used medicinally in several instances, the Grangers did know they never wanted to meet a Dementor, soul sucking or not.

The next day was Saturday so Dan and Emma normally would sleep in a bit especially when Connie stayed over but Dan found both Emma and Connie gone from bed when he woke up, he found them with the kids. Dan grabbed a coffee and watched as some of the girls hair changed colors and others grew longer. From the look of the scrunched up faces they were having a hard time making these changes. Harry was the only one that seemed to do this without much conscious thought but while the girls seemed happy to change as much as much they were he knew his daughter would strive to be better and Harry would be there to help and encourage her, encourage them all.

At seven sharp Bill and Stacy show up together, both with smiles. Dan shook his head, the young moved so fast, maybe too fast, he hoped it worked out.

At seven thirty there was then a tap at the window, looking over he found an unknown owl with a letter for someone. Once the owl was let in it was found it carried for Harry, it hadn't been as hard as anything thought to Remus Lupin, and the goblins were scheduling to meet with Remus about what was rightfully his from James and Lily's Will.

"He never can to check on you Harry are you sure you want to meet him?" Emma asked with no little heat to her voice, she didn't like the fact the that man who was one his parents friends never tried to help him over the lat en years, she wanted to know the answer to that but until she knew why she didn't want harry anywhere near the man. Sirius had a reason, but this Mr. Lupin didn't have a good enough one as far as they knew, and it would have to be a good one.

"We can meet him at my house, that way may parents will be there?" Daphne suggested.

"I'd like to be there too and I'm sure my boss will approve." Stacy said giving Susan a look saying she'd be asking her Aunt to the assignment. Susan would be there ultimately and having an Aurors backing up Daphne's parents was a good idea, just in case. This Mr. Lupine was an unknown at least for the moment, no one wanted to take risks with the children.

Through out the day books were forgotten in favor of cuddling Harry and movies. It was decided that movies were the best and there needed and magical version, and the bonded started making plans to do it themselves. Dan and Emma looked at each other worriedly, 'what have they done?'

Once the pizza's were delivered they were termed the food of the gods, by young and old alike.

Greengrass manor was big not as big as Susan's Aunt but close, it was big enough to separate the girls to two per room and allowing Harry to have his own. No pizza and no movies but it did have a rather large library.

When Hermione Hermione saw the Greengrass family library and was told she was welcome anytime she thought she'd die and gone to heaven. Hermione searched the others memories when she found both Fleur and Gabby were trying to hide something she glared and stomped her food it was so funny they stopped, Hermione wanted to to the Delacour's right then and there, which had the bonded on the floor laughing. Finally they convinced to her wait, the library would still be there and if she left she'd miss out on this library, and it would be rude of them to just pack up and leave after only being there for an hour.

As it was over the next two days the bonded got a lot of studying and practicing done. Practicing was always done outside, more just to get the bonded out of the library and into the fresh air a while. Before long it was time fore Mrs. Greengrass to take bonded back to the Grangers Harry had a trail he couldn't miss and Hermione wouldn't let him go alone.

Harry's guardian ship had already been decided with a little help of magic but Emma was going along she wasn't going let let her daughter Harry go with out her, beside she hope to have a few words with Harry's bitch of an Aunt. While the trial was happening Dan would be taking Mrs. Greengrass and the rest of the bond to their first movie theater. It was hoped that since they liked movies so much seeing one in a theater would be enough to keep a least some of their focus off the courtroom.

Mr. Greengrass elected to stay at home to meet a possible new employee. If it was up to him he'd wash his hand of this Mr. Lupin, he remembered the boy Lupin when he entered Hogwarts with Harry's parents. He was a seventh year at that point and his wife a sixth, neither were impressed with the boy and his friends antics back then. And not that impression was even lower leaving the boy of one of his best friends at the hands of Aunt and Uncle.

He'd hear the man out, he was important to harry and what was important to harry was important to his daughters, before kicking him out of his home and the bonded lives. They had come to that agreement, for now it was his decision, all the parents knew that the kids could look the man up once they were older, that was also apart of the agreement, unfortunately.

When the bell sounded that they had a visitor Mr. Greengrass looked to Stacy in the back corner of his office where she'd be behind those facing the desk, and saw tip of the girls wand just hidden beside her leg. Stacy was still young, only 25 and didn't have kids, but she had a good head on her shoulders and her niece was one of the bonded she would take care of the bond. This Lupin would be given one chance, if it didn't work our he hoped the man would leave in piece but if he didn't...

"Ah Mr. Lupin please come in and have a seat, we have must to discus!" he said happily. "Thank you!" he nodded to the house elf. The house elf bowed low and popped away to continue with it's work.

"Tea, Mr. Lupin?" He asked as Mr. Lupin sat.

"No thank you Mr. Greengrass, I'm fine." Mr. said with a smile of his own but then he straightened and turned to look at Stacy. "Hello, ma'am."

Stacy was unnerved but kept her professionalism and nodded back with just a small smile, hoping it was disarming enough. This Lupin could not have easily known she was there. She wasn't hidden, no cloak or anything but the office open doors should have shielded her from his sight unless he turned to face her like he had, but he had no reason to do so, it was like he already knew she was there. It was enough to tighten her grip on her wand.

Both Mr. Greengrass and Stacy would agree on one thing about this man, he may look week and fragile, harmless like a kitten but he was not a kitten by any means.

"I remember you from Hogwarts, Mr. Lupin."

"You do?" Remus looked at the man, he may not have looked it but Mr. Greengrass was older the him. Remus knew he should have done some research on the Greengrass's before accepting a meeting. Thanks to James and Lily he didn't a job not for a long time, but he was too used to needing to take any job offered.

"I was a seventh year when you entered, you and your friends. I believe you are the last of your friends. In fact I believe the Potter's boy will enter Hogwarts this year, with one of my daughter's. Can you tell about him, is he like his mother or his father? I'd like to know for my daughter's sake." Mr. Greengrass watched Mr. Lupin tense and look down at the floor.

"I...I wouldn't know. After James and Lily's murder, Dumbledore said he was taking care of Harry and he would be safe. I sort of crawled into the bottle for a few years. I...I finally stopped feeling sorry for myself and decided to avenge my brothers and sister, but they wouldn't let my in to Azkaban, I'd be put down but I didn't care I just needed to ring that traitors skinny little neck, so maybe James and Lily could finally have peace."

"You don't know how little Harry turned out?" Mr. Greengrass prompted softly hoping not to break the spell and Lupin clam up.

Remus shook his head. "I saw Dumbledore but he assured me harry was fine. When I pressed he said he placed wards so that no Death Eater or Dark Creature could endanger him." Remus seemed to realized he'd even been talking at all, much less about the things he was. He stood. "I'm sorry Mr. Greengrass sorry to waist your time." He'd screwed that interview up and he knew it.

It all made sense now, the furry little problem and the wards against Dark Creatures, Lupin's ability to know that Stacy was in the room with out looking for her. Of course those same wards didn't work against the Dursleys if they existed in the first place, what they'd learned about the Headmaster he suspected that they didn't or at least didn't work fully. Mr. Greengrass looked to Stacy and she nodded the story, along with everything else they knew, was good enough for the two of them.

"Please sit Remus, you can call me Charles." Remus sat "I don't mind hiring a werewolf, I have two positions I'm looking to fill, first as a tutor for my nine old daughter, Astoria. Of course she's too young for Hogwarts so we will need a tutor, your bio suggests you'd be good at that."

"You have a Bio on me?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Yes, one of the things it did not list was your affliction, now the other is, sort of a book collector. My daughters want the biggest library in existence and they are determined to have it, even if they bankrupt several families to get it." Charles said with a laugh.

"So, Remus, what have you?"

Stacy was impressed, she hadn't heard the offer of book collector, she thought Charles just wanted a tutor for Astoria while the others were in school, she would have to talk to Bill and if he was agreeable, talk to Charles and the other families, Bill travels a lot and she was sure he was always finding interesting books that could be sent back.

Remus was surprised, more would not accept him and his little problem, most would have already called the Aurors or just shown him to the door as politely as they could before baring it shut against him and pretending they never met the man.

Mr. Greengrass, no Charles was watching him so Remus cleared his throat. "If It's all the same to you I think collecting books would be more up my alley, I'm not sure I would be a very tutor and all work would need to stop for a few days each month for my furry little problem."

"Good, good. Then why don't you stay for a while, We can get to know each other and discus pay then when the other family's arrive you can meet them"

"Other family's?"

"Well did say my daughters had every attention on obtaining every book out there, and bankrupting several families, well I'm sure you'll like to met them and I'm sure they'll want to meet you."

Remus nodded, what did have to lose. "My wife and daughters are out for most of the day but I'm hoping they will be back in a few hours. I'm hoping with good news."

About two hours later the parents arrived, anxious to hear news of the trial. Remus met most of the other families. Some he knew of, gone to school with or with another family member, though some he had never heard of before like the Patil's and the Delacour's but not being British that didn't surprise him. Though why each having two daughters like the Greengrass's mattered he had no idea.

The Patil's had two daughters, Remus was surprised that they were twins, considering their parents those girls were going to be exotic beauties.

One of the Delacour's daughters was a few years older then most of the other children would be at thirteen and the other would be much younger at seven. If those girls were anything like their mother and being Veela they would be they would be quite beautiful.

Of course he had heard of the Weasleys, well he knew Mrs. Weasleys Brothers at least before their deaths. He never heard they had a daughter though, he had known they had a son about Harry's age but had not known they had had another child after him, making seven children total. He would never be given the chance to father children and he never wanted to put a woman through his monthly issues. The anger with in the werewolf slowly grew the closer the full moon was, he just could put anyone through that. So he remained a single man. Even if there were women that found that sort of thing attractive. So he never had the desire to read about the births of children but he knew Lily was keeping track of those kinds of things, with her being pregnant at that time. Lily seemed to be looking for something every time she read about the expectant parents were announced and births were recorded but he never knew what.

Lionel Lovegood was another single parent, even if Remus thought his name was something different. He did remember him and his wife Pandora having a daughter, Lily was so excited for her friend. It was Mrs. Abbott that let him know quietly that he had lost Pandora about a year ago, in some accident.

Mrs. Abbott may have one of those women that found his furry little problem sexy, she seemed to stay close, it didn't help that she was a single mother. Remus was sorely tempted, she was one nice looking female and she smelled wonderfully.

It didn't take long to realize that they all had daughters so it was important but still no one said. The only women who didn't have children were the sisters Stacy and Connie but Stacy stressed she had a boyfriend that seemed to be a surprise to her sister. Connie and Stacy got to talking and apparently Connie was in a new relationship. Remus had to excuse himself, the two were acting like school girls. It always amazed Remus how he could ask a girl a simple question and he got there life story, it had been that way most of his life. Lily said he was just the kind of guy a girl could trust. How could anyone

trust the kind of monster he was, was beyond him.

Mrs. Abbott seemed more than happy to lead him away from the two sisters.

It wasn't till around four that the Greengrass sisters port-keyed home, with all the children of the families.

The Weasleys jumped in first, practically pushed Mrs. Abbott out of the way, to proudly show off their one daughter Ginny, a ten year old with flaming red hair.

Mrs. Abbott was next with her 11 year old strawberry blond girl, Hannah.

The Patil's brought forward their long black hairs twins, Parvati and Padma, they were definitely exotic.

Lionel brought his Luna, she'll also be a beauty with those expressive gray eyes and long blond hair.

Remus finally met Mrs. Greengrass with their two daughters. The oldest had her fathers black hair while the younger Astoria had their mothers blond both would be lookers when they were older.

Remus was surprised to meet a set of muggle parents the Grangers when they brought up two girls, one their daughter Hermione. Hermione had brown bushy hair, she'd grew out of that though. The other girl had dark red hair named Susan. Susan was the niece of Amelia Bones her now guardian, he remembered Amelia she worked with James in the Auror, tough lady with a will of iron. He remembered Susan parents well, it was devastating when Susan's parents were murdered, luckily Susan was spending the night with Amelia that night. That was shortly before James and Lily's deaths.

Remus almost had to step back and sit down when he was introduced to the only boy in the whole group when he stepped from behind the Grangers, Harry Potter.

A.N.

This was supposed to be the last chapter as I thought I didn't have enough for two. We will see if I can get a third however I haven't started on the next one yet.


End file.
